SIGNIFICADOS Y EXPECTATIVAS
by Haro kzoids
Summary: ¿Qué puede hacer que una palabra o frase cambie tanto? Un signo, una ligera entonación… ¿Cuál es la esperanza de conseguir o realizar algo? Un regalo, atención… Significado y Expectativa son dos palabras que separadas son diferentes… ¿Y juntas?
1. Chapter 1 “Realmente no importaba”

"**Significados y expectativas"**

*******

_**Por: Haro Kzoids**_

**Advertencia**: Beyblade y sus personajes no me pertenecen… (Para mi mala suerte) y aunque no busco lucro debo decir que esta historia sí me pertenece.

**Dedicada** a Sky-D…

**N/A: **Algunas claves, cosa que normalmente no he hecho, pero considero que ahora es necesario… por cualquier cosa.

― "Normal" ― es diálogo normal.

― "_Itálica_" ― Es para diálogos en otro idioma.

- '_Itálica'_- pensamientos.

'_Itálica_' énfasis en algo.

**Capítulo I **

"**Realmente no importaba"**

Una chica de cabello corto y ojos brillantes caminaba presurosa por las calles de la ciudad. Vestía una falda corta de lona, zapatos de tacón bajo y una blusa estilo top con una chaquetilla que hacía juego. Un bolsito redondo con correa, se balanceaba gracioso y guardaba dentro tres pases para ver un espectáculo marino y su billetera con suficiente dinero para el cine y quizá una merienda aún si invitara medio ejército.

Pese a que sonreía una nube de tristeza velaba sus ojos cafés. Su madre había tenido que salir de la ciudad y no estaría ese día para celebrar su cumpleaños. Ella volvería hasta muy tarde. Por ser una cuestión de trabajo no podía llevarla y así se lo dijo. La chica aceptó con tristeza la situación. Fue entonces cuando le entregó los boletos y un poco más de dinero por si quería invitar a alguien más.

Se detuvo frente a una construcción conocida, una puerta de madera y sobre los muros tejas. Adentro un conocido dojo. Tocó pero nadie contestó, ver con detenimiento se dio cuenta de un cartelito:

Lamentamos la molestia. Abriremos mañana. Atte. Familia Kinomiya.

― "Genial" ― murmuró Hillary mientras suspiraba ― "Tendré que pasar mi cumpleaños sola".

---ooo---

Sola. Solitaria. Era una palabra que se le hacía dolorosamente familiar. Nunca había tenido amigos hasta que conoció a los Bladebreakers. Si bien, conocía a Tyson (un dolor de muelas… antes y… ahora de vez en cuando) y a Kenny de la escuela fueron simplemente conocidos, compañeros de clase. Por su condición de 'mandona' no era muy querida en la escuela, muchos la miraba rara, otros se sentían intimidados, otros (a sus espaldas) con burla y el resto… la trataba de ignorar.

Sin embargo, desde que los conoció (Tyson y Kenny) en una situación extraña, porque ser secuestrado por unos locos y todo por un tonto juego de trompos, no había sido una forma común de hacer amistad, su vida se había vuelto animada, quizá nunca tuviera la atención que siempre atraía Tyson, la inteligencia de Kenny, la simpatía de Ray, la alegría de Max, la inquietud agradable de Daichí o esa personalidad tan… ¿extraña? ¿Fuerte? pero inquietante de Kai.

Pero era la triste realidad… sin ellos se sentía sola. Ni siquiera se atrevía a llamar a sus compañeras de salón. Quizá si hubiera sido día de escuela no se sentiría así, sus compañeros de escuela la hubieran felicitado y dado un poco de atención (si alguno se hubiera recordado).

Ahora se encontraba refugiada (por no decir escondida) en una banca solitaria del parque. No quería irse a su casa ahora que su mamá estaba fuera… no quería estar sola. Un nuevo suspiro salió de su garganta y se abrazó a sus piernas ahora cubiertas por su chaquetita. Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos cuando sonó su móvil.

― "Diga…"

― "Hola Hillary mi cielo, Feliz cumpleaños"

― "Ah… hola abuelita"

― "Tu mamá llamó diciéndome que estaría fuera de la ciudad… Hill, querida ¿Te encuentras bien?"

― "Si abuela, descuida"

― "¿Segura? Te noto algo triste"

La chica tapó la bocina antes de respirar profundamente y esbozar una sonrisa forzada como si la anciana pudiera verla ― "Claro que sí. Me gustó tu regalo, el conjunto es precioso"

― "Gracias, aquí en confianza tu abuelo pensaba que era muy… (susurró)… coqueto. Ya sabes, eso de faldas cortas"

― "No, está perfecto, además te agradezco el dinero"

― "¿Vas a comprar algo o a salir con tus amigos?"

― "Oh… pensaba ir con mis amigos a una función marina, mi mamá me regaló unos boletos y dinero por si querían ir otros"

― "¿Pensabas? ¿Acaso no quisieron salir contigo?"

― "N-no, solamente que… están ocupados"

― "Hillary"

― "En serio abuelita, estoy bien" ― escuchó algunos murmullos ― "¿Es el abuelo?"

― "…estás diciendo que tus amigos no quieren salir contigo"

― "No abuelo, no es eso. Solamente no estaban disponibles el día de hoy. No miento abuelito. Si les hubiera dicho antes te aseguro que habríamos celebrado mi cumpleaños y tenido fiesta…"

― "Querrás decir que no se acordaron"

Los labios de Hillary temblaron, quizá hubieron roto a llorar pero los regaños de su abuela a su abuelo (por su dura sinceridad) le dieron tiempo para reponerse.

―"Ay abuelito, pero si hasta a ti se te ha olvidado el aniversario de bodas, ¿Recuerdas cuando llegamos con mamá hace un año y te habías ido a pescar?"

― "Eh… bueno… ya sabes con la edad…"

La chica y el anciano rieron cada uno por su lado.

― "Estoy bien, en serio"

― "Pero…"

― "Ay… tengo una llamada en la otra línea, es de uno de ellos"

― "De acuerdo, trata de pasarla bien ¿Si? Y que pases un feliz día"

― "Gracias abuelito, cuídense"

Suspiró con tristeza… había mentido. Nadie llamaba… nadie excepto su mamá y ellos que recordaron que hoy era su cumpleaños.

En eso repicó su móvil… ― "sin número" ― dijo en voz alta.

― "Diga"

― "Hill, habla Ray…. Dis…culpa si es tan aprisa hay un tiem…po malísimo y la señal es… …no podía irme a la al…dea sin an…tes dese…ar…te fe…liz cum…pl… a… ños"

Si era la voz del dueño del Tigre Blanco, algo apresurada y entrecortada, pero era él y al parecer no se hacía escuchar bien porque gritaba.

― "Oh ¡Gracias Ray por acordarte!"

― ¡Solo deseo que la pases bien! Y…"

Antes que pudiera decir algo la llamada se cortó. Ella empezó a reír mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Mitad tristeza, mitad alegría. Alguien más se acordó de ella. Ahora, no podía contenerlas. Era como un dique al que le abren las compuertas…

― "Toma" ― dijo mientras una mano le extendía un pañuelo.

La voz ronca que escuchó le paralizó… Parpadeó para aclarar su visión. …Esa voz era inconfundible, aún así la persona que estaba frente a ella… elevó la cabeza. Esos ojos rojos, la pálida piel y esa cabellera de dos tonalidades… era Kai. Algo diferente sin sus marcas azules y con una vestimenta que aunque no variaba mucho en estilo, era más oscura; una chaqueta manga larga sin accesorios metálicos. Tampoco llevaba sus guantes, pero si su bufanda.

― "¿K-Kai?"

No respondió.

― "Gracias" ― dijo ella mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas ― "¿Qué haces aquí?"

― "Es un lugar público"

Ella abrió los ojos… nunca andaba Kai sin sus marcas… entonces… tragó saliva con dificultad pensando en una posibilidad… ― "¿O-oíste…todo?"

― "Si"

La chica bajó la cabeza, avergonzada.

― "Si no querías estar sola para este día, debiste decirlo hacer tres días"

― "No pensé que fuera necesario" ― dijo mientras apretaba el pañuelo.

― "¿Te crees tan importante para que todo mundo se recuerde de tu cumpleaños?"

Auch… eso debió dolerle mucho. Y fue así porque levantó la mirada llena de enojo y con la boca fruncida.

― "¡Son mis amigos! Además, ¡Tú nunca nos has dicho cuando es el tuyo!"

Kai solo se encogió de hombros ― "Uno: si son tus amigos no les impongas esa obligación, porque no lo es. Y Dos: Porque no es de su incumbencia"

Ella le miró como si quisiera matarlo. Quizá a Tyson hubiera atemorizado, pero no era el caso de Kai. En tanto Hillary temblaba de furia, no podía creer que fuera tan cruel… tan despiadadamente sincero. Quizá a él no le importaba que los otros olvidaran su cumpleaños, pero para ella ese día era especial.

― "¡Tú no entiendes! ¡Quería pasarlo con mis amigos! ¡Disfrutar de una fiesta! ¡Pasarla bien! ¡No quería estar sola! ¡No hoy… no después… después de tener amigos!" ― gritó por último antes de volver a llorar.

Kai no se movió. Su rostro impasible, siguió sin cambios. Ni siquiera intentó acercarse ni consolarla. Se quedó allí quieto hasta que ella se tranquilizó. Aún después que los sollozos se detuvieron…

― "L-lo siento… tienes razón. Soy una tonta"

― "Acompáñame" ― dijo sin mostrar la mínima alteración, ni en su voz ni en su rostro.

― "¿Irás conmigo a la función marina?"

― "No"

― "¿Entonces…?"

― "Puedes quedarte aquí llorando o acompañarme" ― se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar.

Durante unos segundos Hillary se quedó estática. Fue hasta que vio que su alta figura empezaba a perderse y que no se detendría a esperarla que reaccionó y corrió a alcanzarlo.

---oooOooo---

Al principio fue difícil seguirle el paso. Kai era de esos chicos que aparentaban caminar con lentitud pero solo era eso: apariencia. Sus pasos eran con un ritmo que jamás disminuía y por tanto avanzaba sin problemas.

Caminaron por espacio de media hora… casi estaba a punto de pedirle que se detuviera a descansar, porque una vez más la dejó atrás y a ella no le quedó más que empezar a correr para alcanzarlo; fue cuando de improviso él giró. Ella no pudo detenerse a tiempo y chocó contra él, rebotando hacia atrás. Antes que cayera, Kai le sujetó de la mano.

Los ojos de ella se agrandaron al sentir su contacto. Como no usaba en ese momento sus guantes, pudo sentir directamente la piel de su mano… fue una sensación agradable, extrañamente cálida y suave. Bajó la vista avergonzada. Siempre había querido saber como eran sus manos… pensó que callosas por tanto practicar con el blade y frías porque así se miraba. Qué equivocada estaba.

― "Quédate aquí" ― le dijo soltándola.

Y sin más entró por la puerta de un edificio. Ella se quedó ahí, aún con la sensación en su mano, mientras la llevaba a su nariz para luego acariciaba con la otra mano. Al notar que los transeúntes la miraban raro se sonrojó y dejó de hacerlo.

Levantó la vista, el lugar no le decía nada. Parecía una especie de bodega… su ojos se ampliaron, abrió la boca sonriendo de oreja a oreja y su corazón latió velozmente…

- '_¡Mi fiesta de cumpleaños!_' – pensó mientras respiraba trabajosamente tratando de mantener la calma y no gritar como loca.

- '¡_No lo puedo creer! ¡Pensé… pensé que lo habían olvidado! Por eso apareció Kai, pensaron que nunca sospecharía que él me llevaría a mi fiesta… Oh… debo… debo fingir que no sé… ¡OH DIOS! ¡ESTOY REALMENTE FELIZ!_'

Minutos después apareció un enorme vehículo negro con vidrios polarizados, la ventana se bajó automáticamente y ahí adentro se encontraba Kai.

― "Sube"

Parpadeó confundida ― "¿No es aquí? Creí que..."

― "¿Dijiste algo?"

― "Ah… no yo… no"

― "Entonces sube, tengo prisa"

----ooooOoooo----

Quería hacerlo un cuento corto, al parecer esa habilidad no es la mía. Bueno, al menos lo intenté. Espero que les haya gustado la primera parte. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Sky-D! espero que te guste.


	2. Chapter 2 “¿Realmente no importaba?”

Capítulo II

"¿Realmente no importaba?"

Hillary calculaba que llevaban unos quince minutos de recorrido. Era extraño que no se dirigieran al Dojo de Tyson. Lo había notado porque tomaron la dirección opuesta, cosa que le sorprendió, aunque no dijo nada.

Siempre había pensado que Kai era demasiado serio, frío y misterioso. Pocas veces le había visto sonreír... bueno, ninguna realmente, una especie de mueca era lo que podía considerarse como tal y dudaba que necesitara otra mano para contarlas.

Recordaba que durante el tercer campeonato de mundo, se mostraba muy apático, tanto que hasta Kenny lo comentó… luego se separó de Tyson. Durante su lucha con BEGA regresó a ellos pero siempre alejado, avergonzado quizá… quería reconfórtalo por el recibimiento tan frío que tuvo de los otros, solo su equipo original lo apoyaba, solo a ellos se acercó, especialmente a Tyson y Ray. Ella lo intentó una vez; no lo logró, él no lo permitía. Se mantenía en un rincón… aislado.

Después de ganarle a BEGA, parecía más relajado. Se mostró más accesible; no como para darle un abrazo pero lo suficiente para mantener una conversación. Aún los integrantes de los otros equipos se portaron mejor y él se mantenía relativamente más comunicativo. Fue cuando ella finalmente pudo acercársele… y desapareció.

Su comunicación fue a través del Sr. Dickenson, eso sí esporádica y parca. Regresó oficialmente con su abuelo, cosa que hizo que se distanciara de los otros, hasta que de mala gana aceptaron la situación. Esta vez no hubo reclamos y fue quizá eso lo que contribuyó a que regresara… y eso porque casi se lo rogó el Sr. Dickenson.

Se suponía que estaba en un internado, caro y exclusivo. Llegaba uno o dos días al mes. Solamente con su bolsa al hombro. Silencioso. A veces con una mirada de tristeza o cansancio. Solamente una vez fue interrogado, tomó su bolsa de viaje, saltó por el muro de la casa y desapareció. Pasaron casi cinco semanas sin tener noticias de él. Solamente lo vieron porque participó en un torneo organizado por la BBA y Ray fue comisionado para hablarle. Después de eso nadie le preguntó ni siquiera Tyson.

Hillary nuevamente dirigió su mirada al frente y por un fugaz momento a la persona que conducía. Se movió inquieta y no porque fuera incómoda. El vehículo era lujoso, eso no podía negarse, automático y con un montón de botones tanto en el volante como en el tablero… equipo más que completo. Sin duda el sistema de sonido debía ser también sensacional, aunque hasta el momento viajaban en completo silencio.

Así llegaron a un lugar en las afueras de la ciudad. Sorprendentemente era donde se encontraba ubicado el espectáculo marino. La chica no pudo evitar parpadear sorprendida.

― "Creí que no iríamos a la función marina" ― comentó Hillary.

― "No lo haremos" ― al ver la mirada interrogante agregó ― "Tengo que hacer algunas cosas. Si tienes llamar a tu casa hazlo" ― dijo mientras señalaba una cabina telefónica.

― "No, no hay nadie…" ― comentó con tristeza.

― "Entonces bájate"

Si antes la mirada de la chica era de interrogación ahora era de exclamación.

― "¿Me dejarás… aquí?"

Kai entrecerró los ojos, como considerándolo… Ella apretó los puños… pensando que no debió darle esa idea.

― "Por el momento. Regresaré en una hora" ― dijo frío.

― "¿Puedo ir contigo?"

― "No"

― "¿P-pero que haré en eso?"

― "Busca qué"

― "¿Y si no quiero esperar?"

― "Una hora. Me iré contigo o solo"

La puerta del vehículo se abrió. Por un segundo pensó en quedarse sentada ahí… pero una mirada y no dulce de Kai le hizo cambiar de opinión. Bajó, cerró y se quedó mirando como el vehículo se alejaba.

---oooOooo---

Sentimientos encontrados se acumulaban en la mente de la chica. No habían pasado ni tres minutos y ya era el centro de atención de algunas personas que la miraban divertidos por estar ahí parada como tonta. Prácticamente había sido botada y frente a ella desfilaban alegres grupos de personas que se dirigían a la función marina que tanto añoraba ver.

Su padre la llevó una vez. Quedó tan encantada que deseó fervientemente volver. Ahora era su oportunidad… ¿Debería entrar? Kai dijo que regresaría en treinta minutos… y así como era sin duda no la miraba y se alejaría. Por otro lado la función empezaba en 40 minutos. Si decidía entrar no se iría con Kai.

- "_¡Qué dilema!_" – pensaba molesta.

Golpeó con el pie el suelo… para ser nuevamente objeto de miradas divertidas. Escuchó a unos niños preguntarles a sus papás porqué esa chica se miraba enojada… no escuchó que le respondieron, sin duda era mejor así.

Caminó casi en círculos durante un buen rato antes de ir por un helado y sentarse en una banca para decidir que haría.

- '_Veinticinco minutos_' – pensó – '_Faltan todavía veinticinco minutos y veinte para que comencé la función ¿Qué hago?_'

Suspiró profundamente. Volvió a levantarse. Caminó a la entrada y regresó un par de veces. Miró el reloj. Regresó sobre sus pasos… un paso… otro… otro más. Había decidido que iría a ver la función aunque fuera sola. Quizá Kai no se molestaría tanto… cerró los ojos pensando que sí, si se molestaría y sin duda dejaría de hablarle… pero la función, realmente quería entrar. Y si no lo hacía en esos veinte minutos la puerta se cerraría y los boletos se perderían.

- '_Ya encontraré una forma de disculparme_' – decidió y se encaminó a la entrada.

Faltaban diez minutos.

Las últimas personas corrían presurosas a conseguir los boletos, hasta que se anunció el cierre de la taquilla. Una joven pareja solamente había conseguido uno. En eso aparecieron cinco chicos que llegaron tarde, de ellos solamente 2 tenían boletos.

El grupo juvenil se miraba entristecido… como comentaban para cuatro de ellos era la primera vez que entrarían. Y se lamentaban profundamente. Una de las chicas ofreció su boleto. Y el chico más pequeño que había visto la función se lo ofreció a su primo. Aún así… los otros se negaron no querían entrar si no los acompañaban. En eso la pareja se miró durante unos segundos. Ella le susurró algo mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de su compañero. Él asintió. Se acercó a los chicos y les ofreció el único boleto que tenía.

Los chicos hicieron una reverencia y se negaron… a su vez le ofrecieron uno para que entrara con su esposa. Era notorio que se querían mucho. Fue ella quien se acercó y con delicadeza puso el boleto en la mano del más joven. Se acercó a su esposo y dieron la vuelta.

Hillay apretó su bolsito, tenía tres entradas, aún así era insuficiente para que entraran todos ellos. Ella también quería verla. Se apresuró a alcanzar a la pareja y les ofreció dos boletos. Ellos sonrieron graciosamente, pero se negaron y señalaron a los niños.

― "Gracias, pero preferimos que se los des a los niños. Nosotros estaremos bien"

― "¿Están seguros?" ― preguntó.

Ellos afirmaron.

Hillary entonces se apresuró a detener a los niños que cabizbajos se alejaban de la entrada y ofreció los dos boletos que faltaban. La sonrisa de felicidad de esos cinco chiquillos es imposible de describir. Con grititos de alegría corrieron a la entrada.

Dos minutos… en dos minutos se cerrarían las puertas.

Ya no existía dilema alguno. Respiró profundamente y se dirigió a la entrada… el reloj marcaba un minuto más.

---oooOooo---

La función tenía quince minutos de haber iniciado. Sin duda los delfines eran la delicia de los niños, porque la algarabía de estos era contagiosa… y eso que faltaba el espectáculo de las focas y orcas.

Hillary apretaba su bolsito. Durante un segundo se arrepintió de su decisión, deseó un breve instante estar en el otro lugar… quizá sería diferente… quizá.

Pero ahora se encontraba mirando por la ventanilla del lujoso auto negro de vidrios polarizados que viajaba velozmente sobre la autopista.

… - '_¿Por qué no lo hicieron en el Dojo Kinomiya?_' – se preguntó. Su rostro le devolvió una mirada de confusión.

No reconoció ningún lugar.

– '_Sin duda pensaron que sería una sorpresa si lo hacían fuera ¿Será en la playa? ¿En algún lugar en el campo?_' – pensó – '_De cualquier forma se las arruinaré si parezco sorprendida. Bueno con los otros será fácil __¿Có__mo fingiré ante Kai?_'

Fue entonces que apoyó su cabeza sobre su mano y se quedó viendo a Kai mientras conducía. Era más que obvio que el vehículo era su estilo. Suspiró… un error, porque él giró a verla... sonrojada por su desliz fijó su mirada en la ventanilla. Por un momento el entrecejo de Kai se frunció, y así como apareció… desapareció para dar lugar a un rostro más frío, más serio… más inescrutable.

― "¿A dónde vamos?" ― se atrevió a preguntar.

Kai no respondió.

― "Manejas bien para ser tan joven. Creo que es una de tus habilidades que no dices. En serio, creo que a Max le están enseñando a manejar, su papá tiene un vehículo pequeño… según me dijo Tyson, Hiro se ha negado rotundamente a enseñarle y eso que su vehículo no es muy nuevo. ¿Te imaginas lo que pensaría al ver éste? En verdad en un lindo vehículo y…"

― "Hillary"

― "¿Si, Kai?"

― "Cállate"

Eso puso punto final a la conversación… otra vez.

---oOo---

Llegaron a la zona hotelera de la ciudad. Se estacionaron frente a un pequeño parque. Bajo una especie de consola sacó un teléfono y marcó un número. Para su mala suerte empezó a hablar en un idioma que no conocía. Suspiró contrariada. Gesto que no pasó desapercibido para el ojirubí, aunque no hizo nada por cambiarlo.

- '_¿Sería inglés?_' – pensó, aunque lo dudó no era una profesional, pero estaba familiarizada con algunas palabras y ninguna de ellas le parecía conocida.

Entonces Hillary pensó que pudiera ser chino… Ray lo hablaba y quizá se estaban poniendo de acuerdo sobre su fiesta de cumpleaños. Le había escuchado a Ray mientras hablaba con los White Tiger; aunque recordaba que era más gracioso el acento…

- '_Bueno, Kai no se caracteriza por ser gracioso_' – sonrió con ese pensamiento – '_Estoy tan intrigada ¿De quién sería la idea? ¿Tyson? Mmmm no, ¿Daichí? Menos… ¿Max? Era probable ¿Ray?... un momento… antes que apareciera Kai él me habló y dijo que iba para su aldea… ¿Entonces? ¿Me engañó? ¿Ray? No, él no lo haría entonces ¿Por qué…?_'

― "Baja y espera en esa banca" ― la voz de Kai rompió el hilo de sus pensamientos.

― "Yo creí que… debíamos entrar juntos… bu.-bueno" ― tartamudeó de último al ver la expresión de Kai.

Dócilmente se fue a sentar a la banca del parque que el chico le había señalado. Esperó… ¿Cuánto? Para ella una eternidad, sin embargo, no fueron más de diez minutos.

Escuchó unos pasos… su corazón latió. Reconoció cuatro pisadas…

- '_¡Estoy nerviosa!_' – dijo removiéndose inquieta en su asiento – '_Tranquila… debes mostrar sorpresa_'

Las pisadas se acercaban más y más… Preparó su mejor cara de sorprendida… Estaba feliz… nunca imaginó que su cumpleaños lo pasaría así… ¡TENDRÍA UNA FIESTA SORPRESA!!!

---oooOooo---

No era una chica fácil de intimidar… pero ahora lo estaba. Nerviosa y temerosa al ser objeto de cuatro miradas (no muy amables) que se fijaban en ella mientras los dueños de esas miradas charlaban en un idioma que no entendía y dos de ellos gesticulaban, como protestando por su presencia. Cuando los vió meses atrás nunca pensó que los conocería de tan cerca. Especialmente después que el resto de los Bladebreakers decían que eran fríos y despiadados. Pero… ahí estaba a quince pasos de ellos. Todos con ropas oscuras. Calzado fuerte y actitud agresiva.

Sí, ahí estaba sentada… esperando por los… Demolition Boys.

----ooooOoooo----

¿Sorprendidos?

Eso espero…


	3. Chapter 3 “Cuando algo importa”

**Capítulo III**

"**Cuando algo importa"**

Hill aún permanecía en la banca donde que Kai le indicara, movía sus piernas con la elocuente indicación que estaba nerviosa. No era para menos, no todos los días te topas con uno de los antiguos y aún presentes rivales de los Bladebreakers, y verlos enojados (más de cerca), era bastante perturbador. Y si eso no fuera todo, sus vestimentas eran oscuras, pantalones, playeras y chaquetas. No recordaba que ellos utilizaran esa clase de ropa, principalmente Tala, el pelirrojo siempre usaba ropa tan colorida como su cabello. Sin embargo, allí estaban con esa ropa tan oscura, con su tétrica mirada y a leguas discutiendo con Kai. No gritaban, es más tenían un susurro un tanto inquietante… Bueno, era un decir porque no entendía…

- '_Aunque eso no importaba, en cualquier idioma una discusión es una discusión' _– era el pensamiento de la chica.

Y su observación era exacta.

― "¡_Es una chica_!"

― "_Qué observador Ian_" ― se burló Kai.

Los ojos de Tala brillaron por un momento para luego casi entrecerrarlos ― "_La conozco_" ― miró a Kai, pero éste no le devolvió la mirada ― "_De los campeonatos_"

Hillary sintió un escalofrío cuando la mirada azul de Tala se fijó en ella estudiándola de pies a cabeza. Viendo el gesto de su compañero, el resto de equipo la miró de igual forma. Eso lo aguantó de mala gana pero al descubrir la mirada de Kai no pudo evitar sonrojarse

― "_¿__koshka? no, ésta tiene el cabello normal_" ― murmuró Bryan viéndola otra vez.

― "_Miren quien lo dice" _― se burló Ian.

― "_Es la que anda con los niños de Kai… los coleccionables_" ― murmuró Spencer mientras miraba fijamente a Kai y alrededor como si esperara que fuera una emboscada y el resto de los nombrados apareciera.― "¿_Quienes_?" ― preguntó Ian.

― "Los Bladebreaker o G-Revolution" ― completó Tala.

― "_Ya. Ella llegó varias veces al hospital_" ― Bryan hizo una mueca muy significativa a Kai y Tala.

― "_BEGA"_ ― resumió Spencer al notar la confusión de Ian.

― "_¿Qué hace aquí?_" ― preguntó Tala, aunque… por su tono casi sabía la respuesta.

― "_Irá con nosotros_"

― "¡_Qué demonios_!" ― La voz de Bryan sobresaltó a Hillary quien le miró por un segundo antes de desviar la mirada. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el ruso.

― "¿_La bufanda finalmente te cortó la circulación_?" ― La voz de Tala se escuchó sarcástica.

― "¿_Te caíste del avión de tu abuelo y te dañaste más el cerebro_?" ― Ese era Spencer.

― "¡¿_Es una mala broma_?!" ― Ese el pequeño Ian.

― "¿_Por qué_?" ― dicha con voz tranquila.

Ante la última pregunta el resto de los Demolition Boys giró para dirigir su mirada a su capitán y a Kai, quien se encogió de hombros.

― "_Teníamos planes_" ― protestó el pequeño ruso.

― "_No los vamos a cambiar_" ― apuntó Bryan, aunque no por ello dejó de ver a Kai.

― "_No cambiarán_" ― afirmó el bicolor mientras cerraba los ojos en un gesto de fastidio.

― "_Sigues sin contestarme_" ― intervino Tala, cruzando la pierna mientras se recostaba en la pared.

― "_No lo pienso hacer_" ― Kai le miró de frente.

― "_Tú te harás cargo de ella_" ― le señaló Tala.

― "_No será más difícil que con ustedes_" ― contestó cáustico el ojirubí.

Tres resoplos y un encogimiento de hombros. Miradas entre sí.

― "_¿Al menos hay alguna buena razón?_" ― preguntó Spencer.

― "_Mientras que no sea fastidiarnos_" ― señaló Bryan.

Kai se les quedó mirando… inseguro de decirles la verdad. No es que se avergonzara, bueno, no mucho, pero prefería no dar razones.

― "_Sí, hay una buena razón y no es para fastidiarlos… aunque fastidiarlos tampoco es mala idea_"

Tres rusos bufaron incómodos y el cuarto asintió.

― "_De acuerdo, pero no irá así_"

Ahora tres rusos afirmaron y un casi ruso bufó.

---oooOooo---

Minutos después…

Hillary notó como los rusos se acercaron…

― "Yo… yo soy Hillary" ― se inclinó.

Si pensó que le devolvieran el saludo, esperó en vano porque ellos sin decir palabra comenzaron a caminar hacia el vehículo.

Tala fue el primero en acercarse a ella. Su rostro serio, su piel era tan pálida como la de Kai y sus ojos de un azul frío la impresionaron, muy diferente a la cálida de Max Parecía como si la examinara… como si fuera un jugador con quien tiene que medirse en el plato de blade. Tragó saliva y aunque en su mirada no había nada de amenazador a su dignidad o seguridad, prefirió desviar la mirada… Tala hizo una pequeña mueca, nadie podría decir si de satisfacción o fastidio. Siguió de largo, pasó enfrente del vehículo y se ubicó en la puerta del copiloto.

Hillary pensó decir algo por su falta de educación, se había presentado y ellos no. Conocía sus nombres porque Ray y los otros se los dijeron, aunque ella esperaba que se presentaran o por lo menos le devolvieran el saludo… en eso una enorme sombra la cubrió. Levantó la cabeza hasta casi hacerse daño al echar atrás y fijarse en unos ojos claros… tragó saliva sin poder emitir palabra alguna.

Era Spencer, quien igual que Tala se le quedó viendo por un momento. ¡Era… enorme! Desde su lugar en el estadio no se miraba así. Parpadeó tratando de recuperar la compostura. La mirada de Spencer quizá fuera menos fría pero más agresiva. Su cabello castaño claro era corto y contrastaba con ropa oscura. Su piel también era pálida. Al ver el miedo y la sorpresa en los ojos de la chica la comisura de sus labios se arqueó levemente.

― "_¿Estás seguro?_" ― preguntó en ruso a Kai, éste afirmó ― "_Será interesante después de todo"_ ― dijo siguiendo el recorrido de Tala para ubicarse al lado del copiloto.

Bryan se encogió de hombros y se dirigió al lado del piloto, sin mirarla; eso no pareció afectar a la chica quien francamente lo agradeció. Quizá no fuera tan impresionante en estatura como el otro ruso… pero su mirada era… aterradora… inquietante y casi de psicópata (aunque también ayudó la historia que le contó Tyson sobre el encuentro que tuvo Ray con él en el primer Campeonato). Y porque notó que era el que parecía más molesto que estuviera allí.

― "Hillary tú en medio" ― dijo Kai en (español o japonés según la idea) señalando el vehículo.

Ella asintió nerviosa. Bryan le abrió la puerta no sin antes escuchar algo como un rechinido de dientes… y un crujir de algo metálico (la manilla de la puerta) Iba a meterse al vehículo cuando escuchó el grito indignando (por lo menos eso pensó) de Ian.

― "_¡Oye! ¿Dónde me sentaré?_" ― al notar el gesto de Bryan ― "_¡NO! ¡Kai!_ _¿Por qué yo?_" ― protestó.

Tala y Spencer salieron de vehículo, en tanto Bryan se detuvo. Por nada se perderían ese enfrentamiento aunque sabían como terminaría… la idea era estudiar la reacción de Kai y quizá algunas de sus respuestas era demasiado tentadora.

― "_Eres el más pequeño_" ― se escuchó la voz de Spencer.

― "_¡Kai también… y ella!_" ― protestó.

― "_Como si Kai te dejará conducir. Y, eres más pequeño que ellos_" ― se burló Bryan.

― "_También_ _podría ser porque siempre presumes de saber como tratar a las chicas y… como dijiste ella es una chica_" ― habló Tala.

― "_O porque no cabemos los cuatro y dudo que nuestra roja autoridad te lleve en sus piernas_" ― comentó Bryan ― "_Recuerda que su alteza tiene sus excentricidades y…_" ― no continuó al notar a un amenazante bicolor.

Ian bufó molesto. Se movió un paso para quedar frente a Hill a quien miró con desdén. Ella aún mantenía la cabeza gacha… fue cuando sintió una mirada agresiva sobre sí que le hizo levantar la cabeza. Kai se interpuso en el campo visual de ambos, dándole la espalda a la chica. Tala, quien tenía su codo sobre el vehículo solo apoyó su cabeza en su mano mirando interesado.

― "_¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no Tala o los otros?_"

― "_Mi auto_"

― "_Soy el capitán_"

― "_Soy el más grande_"

Ian giró para ver a Bryan ― "_¿Quieres probar?"_ ― le dijo desafiante y con una macabra sonrisa en el rostro y mientras sacaba las manos del bolsillo.

El pequeño ruso giró suplicante a Spencer.

― "_Tú lo dijiste es una chica_" ― respondió el gigante.

― "¿_Ahora nos importa?_" ― comentó un dolido Ian.

Los otros tres giraron a ver a Kai, quien caminó como que no fuera con él. Accionó el control remoto para quitar el cerrojo del vehículo y se abrió la quinta puerta (maletera) Kai señaló un asiento plegable ― "_Ahí o allá_" ― y señaló un edificio, a todas luces… el hotel.

― "_Pero…_" ― Kai entrecerró los ojos… y le miró de reojo, con esa típica mirada que hacía palidecer a Tyson.

---oooOooo---

Hillary ni se atrevía a respirar; trataba de mantenerse lo más encogida posible, pasar desapercibida. Aunque no la ayudaban los cruces de las calles o que sus acompañantes ocuparan casi el doble del lugar de ella. Apenada, algo humillada y aún temerosa apenas si entendía como terminó ahí. Recordaba vagamente que de repente se encontró dentro del auto negro que conducía Kai; ahora en el mismo auto solamente que con Tala de copiloto y ella en el asiento de atrás en medio de Bryan y Spencer. Murmullos de protesta aún se escuchaban más atrás. Al parecer Ian no le agradó la idea de viajar en la maletera, en el asiento replegable e incómodo. Cosa que no tenía satisfecho a Kai, quien de alguna forma aprovechaba más de alguna curva cada vez que escuchaba las quejas de Ian. Aunque eso parecía más un castigo para ella.

Rogaba que ese suplicio terminara…

― "_Detente en la siguiente esquina_" ― se escuchó la voz de Tala.

― "¿No fuiste en el hotel?" ― ante la sorpresa de todos habló (español o japonés).

El gesto de Tala fue elocuente ― "_Tengo que hablar por teléfono_"

― "_No hables en ruso_"

El rostro de Tala fue nuevamente elocuente ni qué decir de los otros. Por unos segundos se quedó sin habla…

― "¿Pararás?"

― "No. Usa éste" ― dijo señalando la consola.

― "Creí que no lo habían instalado"

― "Por eso demoré"

― "¿_Realmente fue por eso_?"

Kai no contestó.

La conversación de Tala fue más una serie de monosílabos si, no, un breve quizás y la frase 'uno más'.

― "Listo" ― dijo después de colgar ― "Debemos de pasar donde 'Lim Kisho'"

― "_Perderemos tiempo y…_" ― se quejó Ian.

Kai solo le miró por el espejo.

---oooOooo---

La siguiente parada fue en un almacén. Como sincronizados, los rusos bajaron del vehículo… bueno Ian tardó un poco más… cortesía de Kai.

― "¿_Te quedarás ahí todo el día_?" ― escuchó decir a Bryan.

Hillary le dirigió una mirada a Kai quien se encogió de hombros ― "Dice que salgas" ― tradujo y luego dijo algo que no entendió, pero al parecer no fue agradable porque el enorme ruso la miró de mal modo.

El lugar era diferente a las bulliciosas tiendas en los centros comerciales que frecuentaba. Podría decirse que era algo… oscuramente exclusivo. Giró a su derecha y observó como Spencer e Ian discutían sobre ropa… o algo así por los gestos de ellos. Eso era algo inevitable cuando no hablas ruso. Tala llamaba al encargado y Kai permanecía recostado en una pared con los ojos semi-cerrados.

De repente Tala se giró hacia Bryan y hablaron.

― "Entra ahí" ― le ordenó señalándole un vestidor. Bryan habló con acento que se le antojó gracioso. Eso si tuvo el buen cuidado de no decirlo.

― "Pruébate esto" ― escuchó la voz que identificó como la de Tala.

Se encontró con un pantalón de mezclilla o lona del mismo color negro bastante amplio, una playera oscura y una caja con zapatos fuertes. Es decir botas comando. Solo le faltaba el cuchillo y una buena arma corta.

― "¿Te quedaron?" ― preguntó el pelirrojo.

― "Yo… aún no me…"

― "No seas tan lenta. Si te quedan póntelos y apresúrate no tenemos todo el día… ah y esto" ― dijo mientras le pasaba unas calcetas también negras.

Al verse frente al espejo del vestidor descubrió que parecía una chica de pandilla… no es que se mirara mal, pero no eran los colores (o falta de ellos) a los que estaba acostumbrada. Cuando salió… Bueno… fue cuando se le quedaron mirando.

― "Nada mal"

― "Quién lo diría"

― "Vámonos, es tarde"

Esos comentarios los aguantó de mala gana pero al descubrir la mirada de Kai puesta en ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

― "Solamente falta algo" ― dijo Tala mientras le extendía una chumpa (chaqueta) de cuero de color negro, con adornos metálicos.

Era muy bonita, a decir verdad de buen gusto.

― "Gracias" ― murmuró ― "Pero yo no puedo pagar por todo esto… digo… no creo que me alcan…" ― dijo mientras se aferraba a su pequeño bolso.

Una mueca se dibujó en el rostro de Tala ― "En el caso de lo otro… no creo que Kai te lo cobre" ― La chica abrió los ojos ― "Esto" ― refiriéndose a la chaqueta de cuero ― "…corre por mi cuenta… digamos que es… un regalo"

Giró y salió de la tienda, seguido por Kai.

― "Dame eso" ― dijo Bryan arrebatándole el resto de las cosas para luego tirárselas a Ian ― "_Llévalas al auto, enano_"

― "_No me digas así_"

― "_Tiene razón no le digas así. Tráelas Ian_"

― "_Demonios_" ― murmuró Ian.

― "Y tú que diablos esperas ahora" ― le dijo Bryan.

― "Solo eso me faltaba" ― se quejó Hillary.

**---ooooOoooo----**

Bueno, otro capítulo terminado, aunque creo que éste se me fue de las manos. Hasta aquí tengo planificado seis quizá siete… jeje, aunque originalmente era uno ¡Soy caso perdido!

Por cierto "coleccionables" es un apodo porque recordé que un mi amigo les llamaba así a los amigos de su hermana menor y se refería a ellos como si está uno están los otros, pegostes, pega-pega o como les digan en su país.


	4. Chapter 4 “¿Cuándo algo importa?”

**Capítulo IV**

"**¿Cuándo algo importa?"**

- '_¡Dios, en qué lío me he metido!_' – pensaba con pesar una castaña que viaja en un vehículo negro, vestida con ropas tan oscuras como las de sus acompañantes, por cierto una compañía no recomendable ni hablar de su actitud francamente atemorizante.

Desde que los vio descartó la posibilidad de una fiesta sorpresa… ¿Demolition Boys y Bladebreakers juntos? Claro siempre y cuando Tala bailara flamenco y Tyson estuviera a dieta.

Con los antecedentes nada pacíficos que tenían los Demolition Boys, Hillary no podía menos que temer a donde la llevaban. Si, la llevaban, porque desde que la encontró Kai solamente dos veces pudo decidir… o algo así. Desde que los rusos se unieron… casi podía decirse que iba en calidad de rehén. Muchas cosas pasaron por su mente. El nombre que Tala mencionó no le dio ninguna pista, es más quedó sorprendida al entrar a ese almacén y adquirir (para ella) esa ropa tan oscura… ¿Qué planeaban? ¡¿Un asalto a un banco, a un camión blindado a una empresa buscando secretos industriales?! ¡¿Un atentado?! ¡¿Narcotráfico?! ¡¿Secuestro?!

Lo único que evitaba que tratara de gritar pidiendo ayuda o por lo menos huir era la presencia de Kai. Ya lo había juzgado mal una vez… y le había salvado la vida a ella y a Kenny… aunque también los había traicionado durante el campeonato pasado, bueno los otros chicos hicieron algo parecido, luego estaba eso, cuando se unió a BEGA; aunque él regresó para unirse a los G-Revolution y derrotar a los BEGA aún a riesgo de su salud y de Dranzer…

Y estaba lo de hoy… porque pudo ignorarla e irse, ella jamás hubiera sospechado que estaba en el parque… también pudo dejarla en la función marina (quizá hubiera sido mejor) pero regresó por ella. Parecía indiferente pero al mismo tiempo preocupado por ella, hasta la llevaba con… _ellos._ Era para gritar ¿Cómo hacían los chicos para entenderlo? Porque ella no podía, era tan contradictorio…

No pudo evitar suspirar… cosa que no pasó desapercibida por sus dos… compañeros de asiento.

Estuvo tentada en preguntar a donde iban… hasta que vio la mirada que le dirigió Bryan… optó por permanecer calladita. Quizá, hasta hubiera preferido ir solita en la maletera antes que en medio de esos dos.

El silencio dentro del vehículo empezaba a adormecerla no obstante la tensión que sentía. Sus cabeceos se volvieron más frecuentes y le costaba trabajo mantener los ojos abiertos. ¿Se durmió? ¿Cuánto? No estaba segura. Parpadeó para quitarse el sueño y no pudo evitar abrir la boca por la sorpresa. Sacudió la cabeza…

Si pensó que nada la sorprendería se equivocó. El siguiente lugar donde aparcaron fue un edificio eh… ¿pintoresco? ¿Extraño? ¿Inusual? De cualquier forma ahí fueron recibidos muy… muy amablemente, al parecer no era la primera vez que llegaban. Les señalaron un lugar y ahí dejaron estacionado el vehículo. Ingresaron al lugar.

De alguna forma extraña… ya empezaba a acostumbrarse a sus silenciosas señales. Caminó por el lugar mientras Kai y Tala conversaban con el señor que atendía. Por la ventana podía notarse un bosque y algunos lugares despejados… ya antes había estado ahí, una par de veces… eso si en una versión más pequeña.

Era un campo para Gotcha o de bolas de pintura.

Y antes que pudiera opinar se encontraba de nuevo en una especie de vestidor a donde amablemente la llevó Bryan (Nótese el sarcasmo) y le fue entregada un equipo conteniendo ropa deportiva corta, un overol y una serie de cosas oscura, que recordaba que cada jugador debía usar obligatoriamente. Inspeccionó la máscara facial. Realmente era más fuerte a las que estaba acostumbrada a usar; la ropa era un poco más gruesa de lo normal (dato que no le tranquilizó) sin decir de los guantes, coderas y rodilleras, equipo normal, lo que no le agradó del todo fueron los protectores tan gruesos para el torso y el cuello.

Cuando salió se encontró a cuatro rusos discutiendo aún sin entender que decían, era acalorada. Kai permanecía inteligentemente apartado de ellos. Recostado en una de las paredes fue donde le encontró Hillary.

Los otros empezaron a hablar de la '_adición'_ aportada por Kai y eso rompió con los dos equipos que se habían formado originalmente. Tala, Ian y Bryan mientras el otro estaba formado por Spencer y Kai. La discusión había empezado porque la chica quedaría con Spencer y Kai, eso fue dicho por este último… si Spencer pensó protestar no lo hizo. Todos se sorprendieron cuando repentinamente Bryan mencionó que prefería estar con la chica que con Ian y éste no quería ir con Kai. La discusión no hubiera llegado a mayores, de no ser porque Ian sugirió dividirse en parejas.

Esa sugerencia fue tomada con mucho entusiasmo, demasiado por parte de Bryan al extremo que había cambiado de opinión sobre quien sería su compañero; cosa que no le agradó a su 'pareja'.

― "¿Sucede algo?" ― preguntó.

― "Nada anormal" ― fue la parca respuesta de Kai.

Aunque ese '_nada_' era relativo en especial porque estaban hablando en ruso… y aunque se moría de curiosidad no quiso preguntar que decían.

― "_Creí que dijiste que Kai se encargaría de ella_" ― murmuró entredientes el pelirrojo.

― "_Si, pero no en todo_" ― Dijo Bryan con una sonrisa, en el mismo idioma

― "¿_Entonces, porqué demonios no quieres ser mi compañero_?" ― seguía el pelirrojo.

― "_Adivínalo_" ― fue la respuesta de Bryan.

Ahora se sumaban las protestas de Ian y de Spencer, que al parecer no estaban de acuerdo en la forma que se estaban eligiendo las parejas.

― "¿Es por mí?" ― preguntó Hill

― "Si" ― fue la respuesta de Kai.

No lo había hecho mal cuando estuvo ahí con sus primos, hablando claro fue una de las mejores del grupo… aunque… esto si sería un verdadero reto. Sin embargo, el que estuvieran discutiendo para ver con quien se quedaba… era francamente humillante.

Kai debió leer su pensamiento porque agregó ― "Están discutiendo porque no quieren a Tala con ninguno de ellos"

― "¿Eh?"

― "Bryan quiere que seas su pareja y los otros no quien hacer pareja con Tala" ― antes que pudiera opinar… ― "Vamos Tala, vienes conmigo"

― "Pero…"

Los otros aceptaron entusiasmados, cosa que les traería represalias, a juzgar por el brillo de ciertos ojos azules.

― "Dijeron que nos apartaron el sector B-5 y B-7. Buena cacería" ― dijo Ian emocionado.

― "Recuerden que no podemos pasar aquí todo el día" ― apunta Spencer.

Los otros asienten.

― "Empezamos en 20 minutos. Ustedes azul, Ian y Spencer amarillo y nosotros rojo. Se siguen las reglas acordadas" ― recalcó Kai.

― "Querrás decir sin… ¿verdad?" ― añadió Bryan con una especie de sonrisa macabra.

Al esa expresión en el rostro de Bryan… o mejor dicho la parte que se miraba por el traje, la chica meditó la situación ― "Podría… bueno… quedarme aquí y… bueno, ustedes seguir como lo habían planificado, yo no quiero ser un estorbo y…"

― "Ya oíste, niña toma esta arma y sígueme… en silencio"

La pobre Hill miró suplicante a Kai, éste se encogió de hombros y se fue con Tala.

---oooOooo---

Cuando Hillary le preguntó a Bryan sobre las reglas, éste le había dicho que técnicamente eran dos: El juego terminaba cuando el grupo (en este caso las parejas), ambos integrantes estuvieran fuera (tocados o según sus palabras _muertos_) y la segunda: absolutamente todo valía.

Al preguntarle sobre qué era ese '_todo'_ Bryan sonrió con más maldad que antes.

― "Todo es todo. Trampas… y no me refiero solo a gritar pidiendo auxilio, sino agujeros, caza-bobos, de ramas, lo que imagines o puedas hacer, valen también engaños, rehenes, señuelos… todo aquello que te sirva para ganar. La vez anterior el imbécil de Kai trajo perros y como me había escondido una de mis camisas, los malditos canes me acorralaron y entre ¿)%&6#% de Tala y ese #$%&% desgraciado enano nos derrotaron a Spencer y a mí… esta vez… tengo un mejor plan…" ― y volvió a reírse.

― "¿Por qué no elegiste a Tala?, él se ve más fuerte"

― "Ese era el plan original, el maldito de Tala y yo frente a esos tres "#%&/(&. Kai siente cierta predilección por darle cacería al /&%$·$% pelirrojo antes que a mí… cree estúpidamente que soy más fácil de cazar. Entonces me dí cuenta que tengo un mejor señuelo" ― la sonrisa de Bryan se amplió.

― "¿¡Yo!?

― "Claro. Tala adora atacar de cerca. Y contigo a mi lado eso frenará a Kai y él a Tala"

― "¡Atacar de cerca va contra las reglas!"

― "¿No oíste? ¿Eres tonta? SIN REGLAS… Así que has jugado antes. Imagino que con bolitas o spray o quizá láser para no lastimarse ¿no?"

Eso si hirió su orgullo y no por nada era considerada peligrosa en su escuela ― "¿Y si así fuera? Quizá no esté familiarizada con sus estúpidos juegos machistas, pero créeme que soy lo suficientemente buena como para defenderme y preparar una buena emboscada. Tengo buena puntería y…"

― "No hables tan rápido, mi (en este caso español), no es tan bueno para tu ¿/%#"%/ velocidad"

― "Entonces como…"

― "Todos ustedes tienen rostros son muy expresivos, basta verlos para imaginar que dicen. Con esa #$%$" máscara es difícil"

― "Hablando de máscaras ¿No usarás la tuya?" ― al verlo negar ― "¿Qué hay del resto del equipo? ¿Tampoco los protectores?" ― dijo al ver que los acomodaba en el suelo.

― "La cacería es mejor y más emocionante con menos equipo. Quizá duela un poco más –(sonrisita sádica)- pero estamos acostumbrados"

― "¿Por qué? Si… olvídalo"

― "Chica lista. Al parecer Kai no estaba tan equivocado" ― murmuró para sí.

― "¿Qué hay de los otros? M-me refiero al juego"

― "¿Spencer y el enano? Bah, si permanecemos escondidos un poco más esos cuatro malditos $%&"/& se cazarán entre ellos"

― "Pero porqué no eligieron a Tala o a Kai"

― "Kai es muy…" ― la miró un momento indeciso de decir algo que pudiese llegar a los oídos del irascible bicolor ― "…_especial_ y tiende a exigir mucho, es complicado seguirle el ritmo, aunque no dudo que es bueno. Por eso ninguno quería a Tala, porque al otro le tocaría con Hiwatari"

― "Pudiste elegir a Kai"

― "Tengo derecho a mi revancha. Orgullo. Cuestión de hombres ¿Cómo dijiste? A si… _machismo ¿_Verdad nenita?"

Hillary contuvo una contestación ― "¿Y si los otros le ganan a Kai y Tala?"

― "Eso solo en sus sueños. ¿Con esos dos juntos…? Es peligroso tenerlos juntos… por eso nunca dejamos que jueguen juntos… pero… &/$#&/ me juego todo, solo es cuestión de tiempo ena…"

― "NO ME LLAMES ASÍ soy Hillary o Hill. Y sino quieres que haya una rebelión en tus filas, ¿Entiendes? cosa que estoy segura a los otros les encantaría… y te agradecería… que moderaras tu lenguaje en mi presencia" ― dijo mientras le apuntaba su arma con el dedo en el gatillo, mientras le dirigía una mirada que hubiera hecho sentir orgulloso a Kai.

Bryan le miró por unos segundos antes de sonreír ligeramente ― "Vaya chica tienes carácter… quizá me llegues a agradar"

Eso pareció calmar a la castaña, quien bajó el arma. Aún ella, sabía que '_eso' _que le dijoera una especie de elogio y Bryan no es de los que gastan en eso.

― "¿Por qué me explicaste todo esto? No era necesario"

― "Lo sé. El &… Kai mencionó que eres una chica lista y si para ganar necesito contarte eso y el color de la pijama de Tala… créeme que por un… que lo haré"

― "Preferiría saber la de Kai" ― murmuró.

― "¿Eh?"

― "Nada. Vamos, concéntrate… grandote… la cacería va a empezar y hay que ganarla"

Bryan solo sonrió satisfecho… ¡Demonios y…! ejem… había elegido un buen… no, a una buena compañera.

---ooOoo---

Aunque extraño era cierto. Tala y Kai formaban una pareja formidable en estos juegos. Y eran emocionantes y algo peligrosos por la manera en que jugaban. Eran los más competitivos y por eso era mejor mantenerlos separados… daba más emoción al juego. La primera vez tardaron dos días en cazarse. Los encargados del lugar casi los daban por desaparecidos. Y hasta estaban llamando a la policía.

No es que fueran precisamente los favoritos, pero pagaban bien y de mala gana aceptaron usar el equipo obligatorio, por lo menos eso creyeron los dueños (por eso usaban ropa oscura), siempre les reservaban una o dos pistas, las más alejadas para sus '_juegos' _y trataban de no tener muchas (por no decir ninguna) reservación grande… Aunque así como los miraban, temían de un momento a otro algún baño de sangre, porque si bien les daban las armas de ahí… a veces temían que usaran reales.

Por otro lado todos los Demolition Boys sabían, como Bryan lo dijo, que seguirle el ritmo a Kai… era meterse en problemas. Aunque el que lo hiciera invariablemente ganaba (por lo menos la mayoría de las veces), ahora bien la presencia de la chica tuvo un efecto interesante. Ian tuvo la idea de dividirse en parejas… Al pensar en la chica, rápidamente se habían dado cuenta que tenían una posibilidad muy grande de ganarle a Kai. Ella sería su punto débil. Quizá el muchacho fuera frío, egoísta, orgulloso, malhumorado, etc. etc., etc., pero cuidaba de quienes consideraba débiles o en este caso de una chica. Por eso fue que Spencer votó por tener en sus filas a Tala, pero fue Ian quien protestó y Spencer tuvo que retractarse y dejar fuera a Tala, quien a su vez protestó… en esa discusión estaban cuando Bryan lo pensó de otra manera…

Bryan pensó que si dejaba a la chica con Kai, él sería más peligroso… utilizaría su astucia, velocidad, ferocidad y sepa Dios qué más y… terminarían derrotados… pero… ¿Si… la utilizaba como escudo?…

Al decir que no iría con Tala, Spencer comprendió la situación y solicitó para sí la '_adición'_ El ena… digo Ian se dio cuenta que le tocaría con Kai… y saltó. No es que le tuviera fé a la chica, pero prefería perder caballerosamente de ser necesario, antes de volver a pasar el calvario de la última vez siendo pareja de Kai, más que ahora lo había enfadado. Inusualmente Tala se dio cuenta muy tarde que salía sobrando… No porque fuera malo o inútil en el juego. Al contrario sabía que si enfrentaba a Bryan y Kai tendría que esforzarse, pero daría pelea.

¡De repente quedó relegado! Casi pareció que la llamada de Kai fuera '_compasiva' _Fue hasta que estuvo con Kai en el bosque que se llevó la mano a la frente… estúpidamente había dejado ir su oportunidad de vencer al ojirojo… esta vez Bryan fue el más listo.

Bueno… el resto… ya vieron los resultados.

---oooOooo---

Hillary se encontraba escondida entre una especie de trinchera. Más de una vez Bryan había repetido su cantaleta

― "¿Entendiste?"

Aunque aburrida, ella había asentido. Bryan le había advertido de la capacidad del pelirrojo, de Kai y de Spencer de sentirse… espiados. Por ello debía mantenerse lo más relajada posible. Nunca, y eso lo recalcó mucho sintiera la necesidad de dispararles, eso activaba su… '_radar'_ bueno, eso fue lo que Bryan trató de explicarle. Eso era algo que aún ahora los chicos (Bladebreakers) comentaban y que Ray también tenía.

Casi había pasado una hora después de eso cuando escuchó las voces de Tala y Kai. Algo que la sorprendió porque nunca hubiera pensado que fueran tan descuidados.

― "_Demonios_" ― murmuraba.

Kai se detuvo ― "_Basta_"

― "_¿Basta? No fuiste tú quien quedó desechado… aunque pensándolo bien nadie quería ir con su majestad ¿Cierto?_"

― "_No es a mí a quien le duele_"

― "_¡Qué quieres decir!_" ― Imprudentemente el pelirrojo alzó la voz

― "_Nada_"

― "_Ese es siempre tú maldito problema: nada_"

― "_Baja la voz, idiota_"

― "_¿Preferirías ir con Spencer?_" ― preguntó más bajo pero con desdén un molesto Tala.

― "_Imagino que tú con Ian_"

― "_Para ganar no necesito… que estés_"

― "_Tampoco yo…_"

Ambos levantaron sus armas al mismo tiempo, la situación era tensa. A esa distancia sin duda se harían mucho daño…

Hillary miraba fascinada la situación, no escuchaba nada al principio y aunque hubiera podido… era una conversación en ruso, pero imaginaba que no se intercambiaban recetas. Bryan le había dicho que no se moviera ni hiciera ruido, pasara lo que pasara, ya le avisaría cuando o a menos que husmearan en el escondite. Él prácticamente había desaparecido detrás de unos matorrales. No sin antes '_advertirle'_ por quinta vez que se mantuviera oculta, aunque tuviera la oportunidad de tenerlos enfrente. Primero que no era capaz de recargar su arma con la velocidad necesaria como para no ser tocada, segundo, a menos que uno de ellos estuviera tocado, lo más seguro es que el otro se la cobraría y tercero… bueno no había un tercero pero a esa distancia necesitaría de un milagro para acertarles, algo que como le advirtiera Bryan ellos si podían.

Notó como ambos chicos se miraron fijamente…

Dos gritos de guerra se escucharon simultáneamente. Y dos más de desconcierto para terminar con un par de gruñidos mitad de asombro mitad de dolor"

― "_Muertos_" ― se escucharon las voces al unísono de Tala y Kai.

― "_Tramposos_"

― "_Desgraciados_"

Tala y Kai sonreían con sus usuales muecas. Si… Frente a ellos se encontraban Spencer e Ian con dos buenos parches rojos y… colgando de cabeza.

- '_Dos menos…' – _era el pensamiento de tres personas.

----ooooOoooo----

Hola!!! Espero que no esté aburrida… porque estoy pensando seriamente que ya no sé como escribir un cuento corto ¡¡¡Buahhhh!!!

Como habrán leído no podía mandarlos a asaltar o asesinar a alguien (bueno, si pude) pero me pareció que sería demasiado para la pobre Hillary. ¿Escalar alguna montaña?... si pero no quería ningún accidente (Por ahora) Entonces recordé de algo que escribió bladz-liska. (Espero que no te moleste)

En fin la cacería está en lo mejor ¿Quién ganará?

Saludoooooooooooooosssss


	5. Chapter 5 Cuando a alguien le importa

**Capítulo V **

**"Cuando a alguien le importa"**

Si, esos dos les habían tendido una trampa y habían caído redonditos. Al quitar el seguro (primitivo, pero efectivo) de las cuerdas, éstas se habían cerrado sobre sus pies y fueron jalados hacia arriba. Es verdad que lograron disparar, pero no hicieron blanco. Ahora estaban de cabeza y rápidamente dejados fuera del juego con los tiros de Tala y Kai.

Spencer aún no se reponía de la sorpresa. Sabía que Tala estaba molesto por haber sido dejado por un lado y eso siempre hacía que se volviera impulsivo, perdía la concentración y se volvía una presa fácil. No pudo evitar mover la cabeza con desenfado. Fue un ingenuo, Kai fue más listo y Tala logró controlar su enojo y helo aquí colgando de cabeza.

― "_¡Demonios, por lo menos bájennos! ¡Tala, Ka!" _― gritaba el pequeño ruso.

― "_Si no guardas silencio te dejaré ahí hasta que me recuerde mañana de venir_" ― siseó Tala.

― "_Mira pelirrojo_" ― se escuchó la voz tranquila de Spencer ― "_Te conviene más soltarnos, Bryan ya sabe que estamos fuera… supongo que no quieres que gritemos con más fuerza_"

― "_Bájalos_" ― se escuchó la voz de Kai.

Salvo por una mirada de odio, se escuchó el inconfundible sonido de dos cuerpos al chocar contra la tierra.

― "_Gracias, siempre tan considerado. Debiste bajar primero al grandote, casi me aplasta_" ― fue el comentario de Ian.

― "_Vete al diablo_" ― respondió Tala.

---oooOooo---

De los cuatro que estaban ahí, tres sonreían ante los resultados. Quizá Spencer no había ganado esta vez, lo aceptaba, aún así era interesante ver el despliegue de ingenio por esos dos, porque aún faltaba un equipo y no dudaba que Bryan no se dejaría engañar de esa forma.

Ian aún protestaba… Tala le ignoraba olímpicamente. Mientras Kai oteaba el lugar, algo le hizo levantar la mirada y un brillo apareció en sus ojos. Spencer lo notó y sonrió…

― "_Muy listo Kai_" ― susurró, sentado en el suelo.

― "_Los muertos no opinan_" ― contestó de la misma forma.

Hillary pensaba que Bryan tenía razón sobre Tala y Kai. De acuerdo, habían hecho trampa, pero con ese movimiento habían dejado fuera a un grupo. Ahora solo estaban Bryan y ella… Abrió los ojos y pasó saliva con dificultad…

- '_Recuerda lo que dijo Bryan, recuerda lo que dijo Bryan_' – se decía una y otra vez, tratando de controlar el temblor que se apoderaba lentamente de su cuerpo.

Los pasos asemejaban sin duda a los de un depredador… y ella era la presa… ahora se sentía como el conejo al que acecha un águila o un puma…Como fuera… abrió los ojos al entender que…

… ¡ELLOS SE ESTABAN ACERCANDO A SU ESCONDITE!

---oooOooo---

Entre los arbustos, en lo alto de una pequeña loma Bryan vigilaba atentamente a Tala y Kai. Como buen francotirador esperaba la oportunidad de deshacerse por lo menos de uno de ellos. Por el momento ambos se encontraban protegidos por algunos arbustos y la depresión de la loma.

Momentos antes escuchó las voces de Tala y Kai, se acercó con cuidado al lugar donde podría verlos. El verlos discutir tan descuidadamente le hizo alzar una ceja. Era raro que fueran tan descuidados, aunque sospechaba que se debía en parte por una especie de berrinche de su capitán. No era nada nuevo, en especial por el desplante que le había hecho al elegir a la chica. Eso le hizo recordar que de seguir por ese camino pronto darían con el escondite de ella.

- '_Eso es malo_' – pensó.

Aunque tenía esperanzas… si ella cumplía con sus instrucciones estaría bien y en una posición estratégicamente invaluable; además, las trampas que había dejado… con suerte más de algún incauto caería. Y sus esperanzas no se vieron defraudadas. Chasqueó la lengua al notar quienes cayeron…

- '_Lástima, no fueron Tala y Kai_' – pensó – '_Pero siempre son dos menos_'

Observó como Tala se ponía al descubierto después de bajar a Ian y Spencer… Dudó en dispararle, era complicado porque Ian no dejaba de saltar tratando inútilmente de llamar su atención. Si hubiera sido una de sus armas normales no hubiera tenido esas dudas. Una buena bala ya se habría encajado en la cabeza roja… pero estas armas eran otra cosa… Suspiró nostálgico.

Por otro lado… Kai era un blanco más confiable y preciado, se miraba pensativo, dirigía su mirada en dirección a donde se encontraba Tala, es decir que él quedaba a su derecha, No era un buen blanco pero quizá… Se acomodó y amartillo su arma… Algo le hizo detenerse, sus manos sudaban… cerró los ojos. No era normal que tuviera esas dudas. Sin embargo, algo le decía que tuviera paciencia. Fue acertado. Kai giró y quedó de frente aún protegido por un árbol y mirando a donde se encontraba…. Como si supiera que estaba ahí.

- '_¿Me habrá descubierto?_' – era el temeroso pensamiento de Bryan… - '_¡A ella!_'

Apuntó nuevamente a Tala, pero el pelirrojo se había agachado. Kai Parecía concentrado en algo…repentinamente giró y quedó de espaldas!!!

Sonrió con alegría… Kai en ese momento era un blanco perfecto era una oportunidad única de acabar con uno de ellos… Era verdad que la distancia era considerable, pero era buen tirador. Apuntó con cuidado, era un tiro seguro. Apuntó y disparó…

Un grito de frustración y sorpresa rompió el silencio del bosque.

---ooOoo---

Tala se mantenía en silencio, cosa que Ian no consentía en especial porque estaba molesto por su ruda caída. Kai miraba con preocupación por los alrededores. Estaba intranquilo aunque cualquier otra persona pensaría lo contrario, la razón era simple… se sentía vigilado. En eso una brisa le alborotó sus cabellos haciendo que unos mechones cayeran sobre su rostro cegándolo brevemente.

Kai bajó su arma que hasta el momento mantenía sin seguro y con la mano libre los retiró. Como burlándose de él el viento nuevamente volvió a juguetear con ellos. Fue entonces que giró y sin saberlo le dio la espalda a Bryan y la oportunidad que éste lo dejara fuera.

---oooOooo---

— "_¡QUÉ DEMO…!_" — fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de sentir el segundo disparo en su espalda la cubría totalmente de un brillante azul.

Automáticamente, por años de entrenamiento cuatro cuerpos se echaban a tierra y dos de ellos se arrastraban buscando refugio. Dos tiros con pintura roja hicieron blanco muy cerca de Bryan quien a su vez disparó otros dos.

Una maldición resonó en el bosque y un furioso pelirrojo corría imprudentemente hacia la loma. Bryan lo vió. Ni lerdo ni perezoso le disparó, pero éste logró esquivarlos gracias a las oportunas indicaciones de su compañero de equipo, quien a su vez le disparaba desde su posición en el suelo.

Repitió otros dos disparos cuando prorrumpió una maldición. Tala estaba demasiado cerca y él tenía un problema. Viéndose en desventaja, Bryan corrió colina abajo por el otro extremo, buscando refugio en un bosquecillo cercano, seguido por cerca un por furioso Tala, quien le disparó otras dos veces y luego otras dos. El último disparo le llegó muy cerca, aunque dudaba de haber conseguido acertarle. El pelirrojo chasqueó la lengua molesto.

— "_Escapó_" — dijo al llegar con el bicolor — "_¿Te dejó fuera?_" — preguntó al notar que Kai se encontraba sentado.

Kai por toda respuesta señaló a Spencer quien se encontraba realmente bicolor, azul y rojo.

— "_Tendremos que cambiar de armas, se atascan a los 4 disparos continuos_" — comentó Tala mientras se esforzaba por destrabar su arma.

— "_¿Le pasó lo mismo?_"

— "_Eso creo. Ya no disparó y salió corriendo como conejo. Lo perdí en el bosque_"

— "¿_Lo seguimos?_"

Tala lo pensó unos segundos y movió la cabeza negándolo — "_Es arriesgado, debe tener trampas y podría emboscarnos… ya_" — dijo al lograr desatascar su arma.

— "_Tuviste suerte Kai_" — señaló Ian — "_De no ser por el grandote_, _hasta Tala hubiera Kaído"_ — dijo mezclando las palabras en una clara señal de venganza.

— "_Los muertos no hablan_" — repitió no sin antes darle una fría mirada — "_Y menos los que caen tan fácilmente_"

— "_Oye…_"

— "_Tengo una idea_" — interrumpió Tala, mirando a Kai pero poniéndole la mano sobre la cabeza del más pequeño

— "_Y yo información útil_"

---oooOooo---

Bryan maldecía por segunda vez mientras destrababa su arma. Ya antes le había advertido a Kai que era mejor que usaran sus armas (de Gotcha, aclaro), porque las que les proporcionaba ese lugar se trababan al cuarto disparo y a veces al tercero si repetían muy rápido. No era que las armas estuvieran defectuosas, más bien… era una especie de seguro para evitar accidentes. Ese pequeño dispositivo había sido convenientemente removido de las de ellos, haciéndolas un poco más… _emocionantes._— "¡Qué estúpido! ¡Lo olvidé!" — se recriminaba — "¡Demonios olvidé que estaba usando estas porquerías! — y despotricaba por un inoportuno y enorme estorbo que le había robado su perfecta oportunidad. — "¡Demonios Spencer! ¡Maldita suerte!

Y tenía toda la razón por echarle pestes y maldiciones a su camarada. El tiro fue perfecto y la oportunidad única. Fue en el último segundo que Spencer se había puesto de pie y con su enorme cuerpo cubrió a Kai, recibiendo el impacto. Kai por su parte se tiró al suelo y no solo evadió su segundo disparo (porque al notar a Spencer volvió a disparar) sino contraatacó. Tala hizo lo mismo y al notar quien era, el pelirrojo se levantó impetuosamente (como siempre en esos juegos) y se lanzó contra él. Le hubiera dejado fuera de no ser por las oportunas indicaciones de Kai y porque éste seguía disparando.

Fue cuando Bryan notó como su arma se atascaba y no le quedó más remedio que salir huyendo. Aunque no podía negar que tuvo mala suerte con Kai, Tala también la tuvo con él. A juzgar por su exclamación, el pelirrojo se le olvidó qué armas cargaban y se le trabó. Bryan solamente esperaba que no hubieran descubierto el escondite de la chica.

En eso una vibración en su bolsillo le indicó que tenía 45 minutos antes que el juego acabara. Sonrió quizá no todo el juego estaba perdido… pensó al notar a lo lejos como una cabellera rojiza se perdía entre los árboles.

— "_Bien Hiwatari, todo o nada_" — murmuró mientras tomaba el camino contrario al que había tomado el pelirrojo y se dirigía a donde se encontraba la chica.

---oooOooo---

Bryan consultó el cronómetro. Tenía menos de diez minutos y todo acabaría. ¿Debía conformarse con un empate?

- '_No_' – pensó mientras se acercaba sigilosamente.

El inconfundible cabello de Kai se destacaba. Ahí de pie se encontraba esperándolo… a unos metros de donde se encontraba escondida la chica.

— "Vaya Kai ¿Así de frente?"

Kai frunció el ceño al notar que no hablaba en ruso. Le dirigió una mirada de desconfianza.

— "_No deberías estar tan confiado. Tala está cerca_"

— "No lo creo, vi a su _engreída_ aunque ahora despreciada y rojiza autoridad corriendo al lado equivocado. Tardará por lo menos unos 10 minutos en llegar, es lento. Además, tenemos menos de 5 minutos. Será un buen empate"

— "_No me gustan los empates y en todo caso porqué no hablas en ruso_"

— "Bueno… sobre lo primero… no me importa empatar y sobre lo segundo… no te importa"

— "_No será un empate_" — dijo mientras alzaba a una pequeña figura que tenía una gran mancha en el pecho.

— "¡DEMONIOS!" — gritó, aunque no perdía de vista los alrededores… bajó la cabeza — "¿Aunque sabes lo que pienso?"

— "¿_Piensas_?"

Bryan le dirigió una mirada — "Si te disparara quedaríamos empatados ¿No?"

— "¿_Crees que soy manco?_"

— "Solamente que no tienes municiones… ¡GOTCHA!" — gritó mientras se tiró al suelo.

— "_Una es suficiente_" — dio un paso atrás… empujando a la pequeña figura (que de paso se quejó por el trato) y antes que pudiera disparar el ruso-japonés se vio violentamente izado…

Dos disparos le impactaron, una en el pecho y la otra en el costado. Mientras la risa de Bryan se extendía triunfante al igual que el color azul en el cuerpo de Kai.

— "A dos minutos y… como se dice… ¡PERDISTE!"

Bryan saboreó su triunfo… en tanto en el rostro de Kai se notaba el disgusto de encontrarse en esa nada digna situación y con la pintura escurriéndole.

— "¿Creíste que no me iba a dar cuenta que era Ian? Ese es más enano que la chica"

— "¡Bryan!" — protestó la chica desde el fondo.

— "Vamos querida… estamos a unos segundos de ganar. No te quejes y deja que de ayude a salir…"

Retirando las ramas cuando sintió un terrible dolor en el pecho… y un segundo después sonó las alarmas de los seis jugadores.

— "_Gracias querido_" — se escuchó una voz en ruso que provenía del agujero y una cabeza roja se destacó — "¿_Lento_? _PERDISTE_…"

— "_¿C-cómo? Escuché la voz de la chica"_

— "Ella está ahí adentro" — murmuró Kai mientras con su cuchillo cortaba la soga y caía correctamente en el suelo.

La chica salió con una mancha roja en la espalda, cortesía de Kai. En tanto un ofendido Ian se quitaba el casco y se lo lanzaba a Bryan que aún estupefacto recibió el impacto.

— "¡Caíste en la trampa! y Tala… lo ví corriendo al otro lado"

— "¿En serio? ¿Cómo sabías que era Tala?"

— "Vi su pelo… ¡Maldición!" — vociferó cuando Kai sacó de entre las piedras una peluca de un color muy conocido.

— "Conozco buenos atajos… para cuando lviste la peluca ya Hillary estaba tocada y Tala adentro"

— "Aún no entiendo…" — al notar la sonrisa de Tala y Kai les dirigió una mirada que a cualquier otro hubiera aterrado — "Merezco saberlo"

Kai se encogió de hombros y le dio la espalda mientras ayudaba a Hillary a salir. Tala no dejaba de sonreír ante la cara de estupefacción de Bryan e Ian se reía de eso. Los otros se vieron y empezaron a caminar… Spencer esperó que se alejaran un poco antes de acercarse a Bryan.

— "_Tenemos que hablar. Quiero ir… a donde sabes y necesito tu ayuda_"

— "_Ah… si claro, pero dime como la localizaron ¿Les disparó y falló? ¡Qué salió mal!_"

Spencer movió la cabeza — "_¿Recuerdas lo que Ian dijo sobre ella?_" — al notar su rostro de confusión — "_Qué era una chica_"

— "¿_Y_?

— "_Kai la descubrió por el perfume… a melocotón_"

— "¡_Qué_!"

— "_Lo que oíste… ¿Ves alguno de esos por aquí? ¿En esta época?_"

— "NO, pero… _¡Demonios!"_

— "_Eso mismo pensé, después les fue fácil hacerla salir y cubrir cualquier huella de camuflaje… aún eres predecible sobre tus marcas"_

Bryan bufó molesto_. _Tala siempre le decía eso, que era fácil notar y copiar como dejaba las cosas…

— _"¿Cómo se dio cuenta que era de ella?_"

La sonrisa de Spencer se ensanchó — "_La pregunta que debes hacer es ¿Por qué?_"

Pasaron algunos segundos antes que Bryan se diera cuenta… y sonriera con malevolencia… al descubrir lo que Spencer insinuaba…

---oooOooo---

Hillary por su parte aún no se recuperaba de la forma en que la había descubierto y sacado. Ella disparó cuando notó que la habían encontrado pero la reacción de Kai y el pelirrojo había sido exacta, despiadada y fulminante. De no haber conocido antes a Kai jamás hubiera creído que él fuera tan… depredador. En algún lugar de su mente recordaba esos especiales de vida salvaje… lobos, orcas, tiburones… ¿o lo había leído en la página-canal Liska?

Suspiró derrotada. Por lo menos no había sido la primera en ser dejada fuera y… Spencer lucía un bonito color azul al frente.

Cuando llegaron a las instalaciones se dio cuenta que cuenta habían transcurrido casi cinco horas desde que todo inició.

― "Me muero de hambre" ― vociferó Bryan.

― "_Y los campeones deciden a donde_" ― señaló Ian sabiendo que Bryan detestaba los lugares que Tala elegía.

― "De ningún modo dejaré que nos lleves a cualquier lugar de tu lista" ― protestó Bryan mirando a Tala.

Kai se les quedó viendo, quizá porque Ian habló en ruso.

― "_Lo lamento, me es difícil_… _sabes que no lo hablo también como ustedes_" ― se disculpó.

― "¿Entonces a dónde?" ― preguntó Spencer.

― "¿Qué clase de comida les gustaría?" ― preguntó Hillary contenta al notar que Spencer no parecía enojado con ella.

― "China"

― "Francesa"

― "Tailandesa"

― "Rusa"

Ante este último comentario todos giraron para ver a Ian.

― "Acabamos de venir de Rusia… ¿No te parece que deberías probar algo más?" ― señaló Spencer.

― "Para mí es la mejor comida. ¿Qué quieres haga?"

― "¿Qué te parece probar cosas nuevas?" ― retó Bryan.

― "Bien a cambiarse todos, nos veremos aquí en 5 minutos" ― ordenó el capitán.

― "Oye… yo no puedo en tan poco tiempo, tengo que quitarme la pintura, arreglarme el cabello y…" ― se escuchó la voz de una chica.

― "Hablas mucho" ― interrumpió Bryan ― "Te daremos 10"

― "Pero…"

― "Solo hazlo" ― finalizó Kai.

---oooOooo---

Al salir del vestidor se encontró con los rusos discutiendo ¡Otra vez! Ahora entendía porqué Kai siempre peleaba con Tyson.

― "_No_"

― "_¡Dijiste que no cambiarían los planes!_" ― argumentaba Ian.

― "_Y no cambiarán pero ella no irá_" ― contestó Kai sin perder el aplomo.

― "_No venimos_ _desde tan lejos para no ir_" ― ahora era Spencer.

― "_Como sea_"

― "_¡Demonios!" _― protestó Bryan.

― "_Si tanto es el problema toma las llaves y váyanse_" — siseó un ya molesto Kai.

― "_¡¿Crees que me gusta rogarte?!_" ― al ver una mueca de Kai continuó más enojado aunque quizá para alguien fuera de su grupo no lo hubieran notado, porque alzó levemente la voz ― "_Sabes bien que me tienen suspendida la licencia, Ian no pasa por mayor y los otros estúpidos les descubrieron la falsificación"_ ― la voz de Tala sonaba ligeramente alterada.

― "_¡Oye!_" ― protestó Bryan.

― "_Eso no les ha detenido antes_"

― "_Pero si tu abuelo, por si no lo recuerdas fue muy claro de descubrirnos haciendo eso no hablaría con el gordo de Dickenson para ayudarnos otra vez_" ― sonó la voz de Spencer.

― "_Dije que no_"

― "¿_Debo suponer que el gran Kai Hiwatari es un mentiroso?_" ― retó Tala.

Se miraron… Hillary no pudo evitar temblar y retractarse… ni se acercaban a las peleas que tenía con Tyson. Literalmente se miraban a matar. Dudaba que alguno de los Bladebreakers pudiera sobrevivir a tan tétricas miradas. Tyson siempre empuñaba las manos o sujetaba a Kai de sus ropas a quien le bastaba una mirada o un movimiento para zafarse o a Ray y Max para evitar que llegaran a golpes, donde estaba segura el pobre Tyson no ganaría… ahí era diferente… tenía miedo. Y no es que se tocaran… eran solo miradas.

― "_Tenemos compañía_" ― señaló Spencer.

Tala, Bryan y Kai giraron para confirmar que ella estaba ahí. Callada, tratando de aparentar estar tranquila aunque era obvio que estaba asustada. Aún así una mueca a modo de sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Bryan y que fue inmediatamente compartida por los otros, excepto por Kai, claro.

― "_Ya que ella es el problema, ¿Por qué no le preguntas si quiere ir?…eso si le has preguntado antes_" ― intervino Bryan quien se ganó una mirada de represalias por parte de Kai al señalar con su pulgar (sin darse vuelta a la chica).

― "_No_"

― "¿Qué dices niña?" ― preguntó Ian.

― "Enano idiota, no sabe de qué se trata"

― "Tenemos planes para ir a comer y luego ir a un… ¿Cómo podrías traducirlo?" ― preguntó Bryan a Spencer.

Antes que el más grande respondiera intervino Kai ― "_Déjala fuera de esto"_

― "Dijiste que no ruso frente a ella" ― dijo con picardía Bryan.

Hillary miró como Kai apretó los puños y murmuró algo que agradeció no entender. ¿Qué tenía que decidir? Prácticamente había sido arrastrada… obligada… Mmm… llevada a todos esos lugares sin consultarle o pedirle su opinión… Entonces ¿Qué le molestaba a Kai? No comprendía… abrió los ojos al descubrirlo. Ahora comprendía… ¿Él les había pedido que hablaran no hablaran en ruso? ¿Por ella? Se sonrojó. Era muy del estilo de Kai esconder esa delicadeza… casi como si le avergonzara presentar esa faceta amable de su personalidad.

Apenas si escuchó algo, que indudablemente hizo sonreír a los otros. Todos murmuraron y temió lo peor al descubrir la mirada furiosa de Kai, sin embargo… dejó escapar un suspiro y bajó los hombros en señal de aceptación. Nunca había visto a Kai tan relajado o que aceptara algo de esa manera… parpadeó confundida. Ellos se llevaban bien… casi como los otros Bladebreakers entre sí ¿Sería eso lo que sentía Kai, como ahora se sentía ella? ¿Se sentiría fuera de lugar?

― "Eh niña, tenemos que irnos" ― escuchó la voz fría de Bryan.

Ella sonrió sin poderlo evitar… cuando recordaban que estaba ahí la trataban con frialdad… y entre ellos, como un tácito acuerdo. "_Adoptada_" era la palabra que más de adecuaba, porque eso sintió la primera vez que estuvo con los Bladebreakers… y la aceptaron.

----ooooOoooo----

Lamento la tardanza. Mi computadora sufrí un lamentable inconveniente y las veces que pude usar la de la oficina (mi trabajo) y la de mi tía fue para hacer mis trabajos de la universidad. Bueno. Ya me dirán que les pareció.

Tuve un problema con la actualizaciòn, no me lo aceptaba, indicaba un error asì que tuve que subirlo de otra forma. Mis disculpas si no aparecen las cursivas. Pero cuando estan solos o lo creen hablan en ruso.

Una cosita màs: Agatha Romaniev, gracias por tu oportuna observaciòn. Ni cuenta me habìa dado y para el resto de mis lectores mis sinceras disculpas por la repeticiòn de algunas partes de la historia.

Saludooooossssssssss


	6. Chapter 6 “¿Cuándo a alguien le import

**Capítulo VI**

**"¿Cuándo a alguien le importa?" **

El almuerzo tardío o cena tempranera fue diferente a lo que Hillary estaba acostumbrada, por lo menos cuando lo hacía con los Bladebreakers.

En la cabecera se encontraba sentado Tala, Spencer a su derecha y Kai a la izquierda. Ian a la derecha de Spencer y Hillary a la izquierda de Kai para finalizar al otro lado de la mesa Bryan. A Hillary le sorprendió esta disposición, pensaba que quien ocuparía la cabecera sería Kai… pero no era de su incumbencia así que no lo comentó.

Otra situación que le llamó la atención fue que para ser tan grandes, en especial Bryan y Spencer comían relativamente poco. Sonrió al pensar que con lo comían esos dos enormes rusos no llenarían ni la tercera parte del estómago de Tyson.

Eso la hizo pensar en los otros. Es verdad que a diferencia de las bulliciosas comidas con los Bladebreakers, en ésta reinaba el orden y al principio un sepulcral silencio (en parte algo de costumbre y la inusitada presencia de ella) pero poco a poco su fue animando. Había cordialidad, los platos no volaban (o la comida) por todos lados como ocurría cuando Daichí y Tyson peleaban por los platillos. Normalmente Kai tendía a aislarse cuando estaba con los otros, se retiraba cuando no había necesidad de comer juntos o se ubicaba en el sitio más alejado. Aquí con los rusos parecía más… ¿animado? No lo sabía con exactitud, es verdad que no estaba sobre la mesa bailando, conversaba con Tala y con Spencer (cuando éste no defendía a Ian de los ataques verbales de Bryan) pero de alguna forma comprendía que estaba más relajado.

Debía admitirlo, quizá Kai se sintiera bien así, en ese ambiente, hasta ella no lo pasaba mal, aún así… eran demasiado silenciosos… diferentes, extrañaba las alegres charlas, el alegre bullicio de los otros… aún los chistes malos de Tyson, tu total falta de modales y…

― "Te estoy preguntando si quieres la salsa o me la pasas" ― escuchó la voz de Bryan que la hizo salir de su pensamientos.

Ella parpadeó. Como autónoma vertió un poco de esa salsa marrón sobre su plato ante la atónita mirada de Tala y Kai.

― "¿Estás segura de hacer eso?" ― le preguntó el pelirrojo.

― "Si"

― "¿La has probado antes?" ― insistió Tala.

― "No, pero estoy abierta a nuevas experiencias"

Tala levantó los hombros y miró brevemente a Kai, éste asintió y el pelirrojo tomó un platillo puso el pan negro y lo remojó hasta quedar casi deshecho con algo verde y lo acercó a Kai. Además, le pasó un jarrón con agua, un pan veteado y una servilleta de tela… Bryan parecía disfrutar del planillo y por añadidura del 'aderezo' mientras uso ojos azules y otros rojizos miraban (sin ver directamente) a la chica.

…Fue aterrador (por lo menos para ella) era una horrible sensación de sabor picante y amargo; ni que decir de la textura… viscosa y aterradoramente pegajosa. Por algunos instantes pensó que se le derretiría media cara y la garganta. Empezó a toser violentamente, sus ojos lagrimeaban, su cabeza palpitaba y tenía una extraña sensación de ahogo.

Uno de los meseros se acercó presuroso. Tala le dijo algo (ella no estaba para poner atención que le dijo) que al parecer le tranquilizó. Los otros rusos comentaban algo… que nuevamente no le prestó atención… de alguna forma consideraba que prefería tratar de respirar.

Mientras Kai le pasaba la servilleta para que escupiera el pedazo de carne y esa asesina salsa, Bryan le palmeaba la espalda lo más suavemente que podía.

Cuando finalmente logró calmarse Kai le pasó el pan remojado que ella se negaba a aceptar.

― "Trágalo" ― le dijo sin delicadeza y con un tono de mando difícil de objetar.

Después que lo hizo se sintió un poco mejor aún así antes de poder decir algo Kai le pasó un vaso con agua ― "Bebe" ― luego de eso le extendió un poco del pan veteado ― "Come esto, si después aún te molesta... dímelo"

Ella asintió y agachó más la cabeza. Se sentía avergonzada del espectáculo que había provocado. No quería ni pensar como se vería. Definitivamente esa no era la impresión que quería darles. Levantó la mirada, temiendo que se fueran a reír de ella.

Nada.

Solo un leve vistazo a ella y continuaron con su conversación y/o comida. Ella lo agradeció. Musitando una disculpa se apresuró a ir al baño.

―ooOoo—

- '¡_Qué vergüenza!_'- pensaba la chica al mirarse al espejo.

Se encontraba ahí sin un peine y con su cabello revuelto, casi parecía que un león le había prestado su melena. Sus ojos llorosos y su rostro aún con un rojo no muy saludable. No era vanidosa en el sentido estricto de la palabra… pero su estado era desastroso. Refrescó su rostro con agua fría y con sus dedos trató de arreglar su cabello. Menos mal traía una pequeña muestra de su perfume. Suspiró resignada ante el resultado… Respiró profundamente antes de salir y dirigirse de nuevo a la mesa… no quería ni pensar como la tratarían… se burlarían…

- '_Un momento… no son los chicos ni está Tyson… bueno tampoco Max ni Ray_' – pensó en los dos últimos chicos, que se preocuparían por ella mientras el primero se burlaría escandalosamente de ella.

Se acercó despacio. Kai la miró durante unos segundos antes de continuar con la conversación con Tala. Los otros notaron el movimiento de él y cuando se percataron de su presencia cambiaron de idioma pero continuaron con la conversación. Había escuchado unas palabras, imaginó que se trataba de armas, al parecer no, aún así los nombres se le hacían desconocidos.

― "¿Quieres?" ― se escuchó la voz de Spencer ― "Es café"

― "No gracias"

― "¿Entonces?" ― ese era Tala.

Kai le dirigió una mirada de molestia al hablar en un idioma que la chica entendiera, pero el pelirrojo le devolvió una levísima sonrisa y un encogimiento de hombros.

― "Vamos Kai, solo llévanos, sabes que no podemos llegar. Nosotros regresaremos en taxi" ― intervino conciliadoramente Spencer.

Kai pareció pensarlo en eso fijó nuevamente su mirada en la chica y luego la desvió ― "Ya hablamos de eso"

― "_Tala, convéncelo_" ― escuchó a Ian hablar en ruso.

Tala solamente se encogió de hombros ― "Sé que tienes ganas de ir, estarán los BerettaU, UKE35, Lod y los Indie-boyz"

― "Y los Klamath, que tienen el estilo de Kraftwerk, sabes que esperé mucho" ― insistió Bryan.

― "Entonces debiste de ir a Dristall"

― "_København"_ ― murmuró Spencer con una sonrisa que se miraba bastante sospechosa.

― "Copenague" ― susurró Ian a Hillary ― "Fue estupendo, hasta escuchamos imitadores de Oasis… nada mal"

Un bufido de Kai negó que lo fuera.

― "Además Illiä me dijo que llegaría" ― intervino Ian ― "Perderás la oportunidad de hablarle… recuerda lo difícil que es localizarla"

Kai iba a decir algo pero sonó el teléfono de Tala. Kai lo notó y le dirigió una mirada interrogante… quizá porque empezó a hablar en un idioma diferente al ruso. Esta vez el Kai no protestó, al contrario parecía interesado y al parecer el resto también. Cuando Tala le pasó el móvil y susurró algo como "Lola" fue que se levantaron y se alejaron de ellos; eso hizo especialmente feliz a Bryan a juzgar por su risa malévola.

Hillary estaba intrigada ¿Qué clase de lugares frecuentaba Kai? Y la respuesta la tenía ahí… tan cerca que casi la podía tocar… era una oportunidad única.

La voz de Bryan rompió sus pensamientos.

― "_Al parecer iremos_" ― susurró bajísimo ― "_Es Lola… entonces ya localizaron a __Lübeck_" ― Ian y Spencer asintieron.

― "¿Qué es Lü…?"

Se miraron antes de ponerse serios finalmente Bryan habló ― "Nada… y será mejor que no lo repitas si aún quieres que Kai te trate bien"

― "Pero…" ― la mirada de esos tres cambió y repentinamente, como si una ráfaga de aire congelado la tocara, tiritó… le hizo recordar con quienes estaban y el porqué de su fama de… '_matones' 'violentos' _o por lo menos porqué los demás trataban de evitarlos… prudentemente optó por cambiar de tema.

― "¿A dónde quieren ir?" ― preguntó Hillary, pudiendo notar que la vieron un momento y la tensión se deshizo un poco.

― "A un… ¿Salón? ¿No? ¿Club?" ― a esto último Bryan giró para ver a Spencer quien afirmó.

― "¿Es de desnudistas?" ― al ver el rostro interrogante del ruso ― "Yo… quiero decir si… es… Eh…"

― "Vaya niña, no sabía que frecuentabas esos lugares" ― señaló Bryan.

― "Desde cuando los visitas o ¿Te gustan los cuerpos desnudos?" ― comentó Ian en voz alta… demasiada.

El color en el rostro de la chica aumentó… en especial cuando Tala y Kai giraron para verla. Ella estaba muda y apenas pudo negar con la cabeza, eso si con mucho énfasis. Eso provocó que Ian comentara algo en ruso y los otros rieran o algo así.

― "¿Eso es lo que piensas de nosotros?" ― preguntó Spencer.

Por su lado Bryan la miraba intensamente, aunque medio mundo creyera eso de él, no le afectaba sino que disfrutaba el morboso placer de molestarla y de paso a un ojirubí.

― "Yo… bueno… no… yo…"

― "Vaya Kai, y yo que pensé que los Bladebreakers eran unos puritanos y tú el pervertidor" ― rió Bryan.

Era obvio que Kai no lo estaba tomando muy bien, por lo que Hillary consideró necesario intervenir

― "¿Es una disco?"

― "Hay algo de eso, depende el lugar cambia… pero hoy creo que es algo más New brit-pop, tecno y alternativo… aunque… ¿Siniestro?" ― Bryan dirigió su mirada a Tala para que le ayudara con la traducción.

― "…Oscuro" ― comentó Tala ― "Una mezcla entre los The Smiths, U2 y algo de Suede…"

― "…gótico y…" ― saltó el pequeño ruso.

― "…Psicodélica" ― se sumó Bryan.

― "Aunque depende del lugar y día… a veces… nada" ― finalizó Tala, al notar que habló de más porque en una ocasión se encontró escuchando jazz y blue.

― "¿Es tan malo el lugar para que no pueda ir?" ― esta vez Hillary dirigió su mirada a Kai.

― "Esa es un buena pregunta ¿Qué dices Kai?" ― se metió Tala.

― "No es para ti"

― "¿Por qué? ¿Acaso solo para hombres?" ― al notar que Bryan negaba ― "¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no quieres que vaya? Es… ¡Ilegal!" ― las sonrisas de los otros lo afirmaron pero Spencer negó.

― "Es un club de música pesada. Aunque quizá hoy no lo sea tanto, normalmente hay Heavy metal, Rock Ácido y Punk… ah algo que se podría traducir como Éxtasis eléctrico. Hay algo de música cruda de góticos… música extrema y los llamados medianoche…" ― explicó Tala.

― "y… algunas otras cosas" ― agregó Bryan.

― "Es para personas de cierta edad… aunque la mayoría tenemos acceso" ― miradita a Kai ― "Y otros influencias"

― "Pases especiales de ingreso… recuérdalo" ― dijo muy serio Spencer a Tala aunque los ojos le brillaban de forma muy maliciosa.

Los ojos de Hillary se abrieron… entendía que era para mayores aunque quizá habrían otras formas menos legales de entrar, sin embargo, ¿Por qué no era para ella? Su rostro expresó lo que le costó preguntar… aún antes de hacerlo ― "¿Sirven… bueno… digo que…? No es que ustedes... pero… bueno si…"

― "Y si, sirven alcohol y drogas, por eso no irás" ― soltó Kai.

― "¿Tú… ustedes…?"

Los llamados '_ustedes'_ ni se inmutaron. La mirada que al principio fuese acusadora se volvió triste. Como bien lo había afirmado Bryan, su rostro era tan expresivo que no tardaron mucho en saber en qué pensaba… y casi en porqué. No es que les importara lo que ella o cualquiera de los '_raros_' amigos de Kai pensaran (o el resto del mundo), sencillamente hubo algo… humano y no tanto por ella sino a su amigo… que les hizo dudar si mantenerla en esa creencia. Le dirigieron una mirada a Kai, pero éste se mantuvo sin pestañar… frío, inexpresivo quizá hasta indiferente. Supieron que no hablaría. Una especie de suspiro escapó de los labios de Tala y digo especie porque solo entre ellos podían, quizá, hasta entenderse…

― "No… no lo hacemos… por lo menos no lo último" ― le contestó Tala… - '_Al menos voluntariamente_' – pensó con un deje de tristeza por los tiempos en la Abadía.

El alivio en el rostro de la chica no tardó en mostrarse, por lo menos a medias.

Tala la miró con más detenimiento que en la tienda de ropa ― "Kai tienes razón no es un lugar al que recomendaría llevarla"

― "Iré a dejarla y regresaré" ― dijo Kai levantándose.

― "No lo lograremos… no llegaremos a tiempo. Lo sabes" ― subrayó Tala ― "_Tenemos que pasar a otro lugar antes y tú tienes que estar ahí_"

― "¿_Podrías mandarla en taxi…? _― sugirió Spencery al notar la mirada de Tala ― "_O no… irá sola yo no me ofrezco_"

Los otros movieron la cabeza negando que se ofrecerían. Una cosa era que les empezara a caer bien la chica y la otra que se sacrificaran por alguien que no fuera de su grupo… **y no lo harían**.

― "Quiero ir"

Esas dos palabras lograron que los chicos la miraran con detenimiento. Aún el rostro de Tala mostró asombro.

― "No"

La negativa de Kai solo hizo que Hillary insistiera ― "¿M-me... vas a dejar aquí?"

― "Te mandaré en taxi"

― "Estoy muy lejos de mi casa"

― "Yo pagaré el viaje"

― "¿Me mandarás sola? ¿Así?" ― dijo asustada. Una cosa era andar con ellos y otra que la mandaran sola, sin duda llegaría en la noche… sacudió la cabeza pensando en las truculentas historias que había escuchado de taxistas que secuestraban a sus pasajeros…

― "Tiene razón quizá le pase algo en el cam…" ― murmuró Ian pero Spencer se encargó de callarlo.

― "El enano está en lo cierto, en todo caso la cuidaríamos" ― dijo Bryan.

― "¿Te quedarías con ella?" ― escupió Kai.

― "Bueno… no… pero no fui yo quien la trajo" ― contraatacó Bryan.

― "_Te ayudaríamos_" ― trató de conciliar Tala, no sin antes darle una mirada de advertencia al otro ruso.

― "¿Por qué no puedo ir?" ― sabía que parecía una niñita caprichosa a quien le niegan un dulce…

Tala bufó… la chica no le ayudaba con esa intervención tan infantil. Hillary no era tonta y rápidamente captó su error.

― "Por favor… haré lo que me digan… yo… yo no quiero causar problemas… pero no quiero irme sola"

El timbre del teléfono de Tala repicó nuevamente. Le echó un vistazo ― "_Es él ¿Confirmo?"_ ― preguntó a Kai, quien afirmó con los dientes apretados

― "Si"

---oooOooo---

― "_Quedas a cargo" _― le dijo Tala a Bryan mientras dejaba a los otros rusos y a la chica de nuevo en una tienda ― "_Nada estrafalario, no queremos llamar la atención"_

― "_Descuida rojito, con tu pelo tenemos suficiente_" ― contestó Bryan aún enojado por la partida de gotcha.

Tala murmuró unas palabras en ruso que le hubieran válido un par de buenas enjabonadas de su boca… ― "Bien, porque vendremos en una hora. Ustedes dos suban" ― '_ordenó_' a Spencer y a Ian.

― "¿No aguantas una broma?"

― "No" ― y subió el vidrio.

― "=)(&%"

― "_Recuerda que le queda mejor el cabello recogido_" ― señaló Ian.

― "¿Kai?" ― se escuchó su nombre pronunciado por una chica de cabello castaño y por un enorme ruso. Cuando el nombrado se acercó al vehículo después de hablar _otra vez_ por teléfono.

― "Una hora" ― Se subió al vehículo, lo encendió y se fue con los otros.

Hillary parpadeó un poquito arrepentida… pensando que quizá hubiera sido mejor arriesgarse a llegar en taxi hasta su casa. Por lo menos tendría el 50% de llegar. Cuando pensó en ir con ellos y se lo 'permitieron' sonó tan… emocionante y pensó ¿Qué podía pasarle estando con ellos?

La respuesta le llegó dura y de sopetón.

― "Demonios… me dejaron de niñero"

----ooooOoooo----

Bueno… otro atraso… solo espero que les guste.


	7. Chapter 7 “Cuando significa algo”

**Capítulo VII**

**"Cuando significa algo"**

_Torbellino* _era la palabra que mejor describía la abundancia de cosas que le habían ocurrido en tan pocas horas. Había sido arrastrada con… chicos de quienes normalmente huiría, aunque con un chico con quien no dudaría estar, había sobrevivido a una especie de guerrilla, probado comida diferente (un leve escalofrío acompañó ese recuerdo) y ahora estaba en un vestidor probándose una ropa que francamente solamente usaría par el día de brujas… El gusto de Bryan era… bueno… algo singular… por decirlo de manera educada. Quizá lo único "normal" que le había dado para que probara eran unas preciosas botas negras de piel hasta arriba de la rodilla, con un fino tacón que le quedarían perfectas con un traje que tenía (Eso porque peleó para que no fueran de plataforma)

― "¿Te quieres dar prisa niña?"

― "¡Oye… apenas han pasado 15 minutos!"

― "**¡**Demonios!** ¡A**presúrate, se hace tarde!"

Ella evitó hacer otro comentario… durante los primeros 5 minutos había sido prácticamente arrastrada a una tienda de ropa… había visto un precioso vestido azul de tirantes y unas zapatillas que le hicieron suspirar. Cosa que a Bryan le tuvo sin cuidado, así de la forma dulce y amable, que le caracterizaba le fue entregada una serie de faldas de cuero y un vestido y empu… guiada a uno de los vestidores. Las primeras 2 no eran de su talla y la segunda no era de su gusto. Las otras eran prácticamente iguales, negras y de cuero… Definitivamente Tala tenía mejor gusto y Spencer calculaba mejor las tallas. Ella se lo dijo y hubieran terminado en una amarga discusión (y con peligro de la vida de Hillary) de no ser por una de las jóvenes vendedoras que al preguntarle la ocasión regresó con un par de conjuntos.

Al verse en el espejo interior suspiró… definitivamente su mamá no aprobaría ese conjunto, no digamos su abuelo. Respiró profundamente antes de salir, era ya la séptima vez que salía y escuchar el siguiente comentario mordaz del ruso no la animaba.

Una mirada muy particular se produjo, finalmente fue '_aprobada_'.

---ooOoo---

Kai conducía en silencio… demasiado aún para Tala, quien viajaba en el asiento de copiloto. Spencer le miraba de reojo. Ian iba decir algo pero un golpecito del grandote le disuadió. Era obvio que el bicolor no iba muy contento. Y los otros sabiamente optaron por no preguntar.

Llegaron a un edificio. Una llamada y el guardia les señaló a la izquierda, hacía un estacionamiento subterráneo. La puerta se abrió y avanzaron con el vehículo. Se bajaron en silencio. A los pocos segundos se abrió una puerta perfectamente disimulada en la pared de ladrillo.

Avanzaron y entraron, la puerta se cerró cuando el último entró…

---ooOoo---

Bryan se acercó a la chica y la escoltó fuera de la tienda. Pidió una mesa en un restaurante. A ella le sorprendió que no les pidieran que se marcharan… bueno su vestimenta no era precisamente '_respetable', _pero cosa contraria les fue dada una mesa en un lugar reservado.

― "Hiwatari**" ― **fue la parca explicación.

Él pidió un café cargado y ella un té con un pastelillo.

― "¿Cómo puedes comer tanto?" ― comentó el ruso.

Ella prefirió ignorar el comentario… quizá porque ese comentario se lo hacía a Tyson cada vez que se sentaban a comer y… sacudió la cabeza.

― "Hablemos**" ― **comentó mientras dejaba la taza en el platillo. Ella levantó la cabeza **― "¿**Cómo rayos lograste que Kai te trajera**?**

**---**ooOoo**---**

― "¡Hola chico!" **― **fue el saludo que le a Kai hizo un hombre bastante mayor con sendos tatuajes y zarcillos por todos lados.

Kai saludó a su vez con un leve movimiento de cabeza **― "**Necesito de tus habilidades" **― **dijo más serio de lo usual.

O Por lo menos eso pensó el anciano.

― "¿Pasó algo?" **― **miró atentamente a los presentes **― **"¿Le pasó algo a Bryan? Sería desagradable, es muy entusiasta con mis juguetes"

― "Nada" **― **comentó Kai.

Al ver la mirada que le dio _Lübeck _Tala se apresuró a aclarar **― **"Castigado…" ― la cara del hombre se relajó.

― "¿Significa que no puede jugar con mis cosas?"

― "Temporal, descuida, te avisaré" ― apuntó Tala.

― "¿Tampoco le daré su encargo?" ― preguntó el anciano

― "Yo me haré cargo de él" ― intervino Kai.

Lübeck se encogió de hombros ― "Bien en ese caso… hablemos" ― dijo mientras señalaba su particular oficina.

---oooOooo---

Bryan movió la cabeza negando lo dicho por la chica. No le convencía la historia de "_Me encontró en el parque y me trajo_" Antes creería que era un complot del medio ruso para fastidiarle el día o que se había peleado con su abuelo y buscaba con quien desquitarse… o en el peor de los casos que estaba drogado.

― "Es como te lo cuento… es por mi cumpleaños" ― repitió Hillary un poco fastidiada al notar que no le creía.

― "Kai no es así… y menos con una niña"

― "¡No soy una niña!"

Bryan movió la cabeza para verla muy detenidamente, haciendo que se sonrojara y pensara que no había sido buena idea decirle eso.

― "_Pero está lo del perfume_" ― pensó en voz alta… y en ruso.

― "¿Dijiste algo? Mira por lo menos deberías tener la cortesía de hablar en un idioma que entienda ¿No?"

Él se levantó y de repente se encontró detrás de ella. Bastante rápido para su tamaño o ella muy lenta para entender ese movimiento. Hillary se atemorizó e intentó levantarse. Bryan simplemente puso sus manos sobre sus hombros obligándola a permanecer sentada.

Cerró los ojos mientras temblaba… - '_¿Debería gritar?' -_ Pensaba angustiada mientras imaginaba como esas poderosas manos triturarían su garganta y días después aparecería la noticia de su desaparición. Lo sintió acercarse y… ― "¿Oye que haces?" ― preguntó al notar que su '_asesino'_ aspiraba ¿Su perfume?

---oooOooo---

― "Esto que pides… bueno no es fácil" **―** fue el comentario de Lübeck.

― "¿No puedes?" ― se escuchó la voz de Kai.

― "No dije eso. Será difícil y costoso" ― la voz del hombre sonaba como divertida ante el arranque del joven.

― "No tengo problemas con el costo"

― "Lo sé. Dime ¿Él está de acuerdo?" ― al notar el silencio miró a Tala un momento, éste se encogió de hombros.

Pero al mismo tiempo Tala le dio una mirada al resto del grupo.

― "Oye Lübeck ¿Tienes algunos juguetes nuevos?" ― Spencer entendió a la perfección esa mirada. El anciano sonrió y señaló una dirección ― "Vamos Ian…"

El pequeño asintió y se marchó con el gigante.

― "Te conozco cuando ni llegabas a mi rodilla. ¿Sabes en lo que te metes? O ¿Por lo menos él lo sabe?" ― comenzó a decir el hombre una vez se retiraron.

Tala permaneció en el mismo lugar.

― "Lo sé, lo sabe"

― "No respondiste chiquillo… y no me mires así. Él es tan buen cliente como tú… quizá seas mi preferido pero él goza de antigüedad. Además, no me gustaría que me reclamara si algo te ocurriera"

Tala movió la cabeza como negando la audacia e imprudencia del anciano al mostrar sus '_preferencias_' Su mente suspicaz le decía que era un hipócrita pero su instinto que era estúpidamente honesto.

― "A regañadientes" ― contestó Kai.

― "Oh Dios… realmente le debes sacar de sus casillas" ― dijo y soltó la carcajada.

---oooOooo---

― "¿Qu-qué ha-haces?" ― tartamudeó la chica.

Bryan ni siquiera se molestó en contestarle – '¡_Demonio de Spencer! ¿Qué debo creer? ¡NO! ¡¿Qué demonios debo pensar?!_'

― "Ah… Bryan… p-podrías soltarme… me estás poniendo nerviosa"

Bryan apenas si le puso atención a la vocecita de Hillary, quien aún permanecía sentada por la presión de las manos de ruso sobre sus hombros. Bueno, no es que fuera cobarde, pero estar en una sala reservada, con una persona que no se caracterizaba por ser alguien a quien Ray recomendaría; sin contar con tener antecedentes: uh… ¿Psicóticos? ¿Agresivos? ¿Violentos? Quien usaba armas y se movía de tal forma que parecían serle conocidas. Pánico, confusión, nerviosismo, eran algunas de las palabras que podían definir su situación… que poco a poco podrían transformarse en HISTERIA. En especial porque empezaba a dolerle esa presión.

― "¡Bryan!" ― dio un chillido.

― "Qué… ah" ― y la soltó ― "¿Por qué estás tan pálida?"

---oooOooo---

Cuando Spencer e Ian acapararon la atención de Lübeck, Tala se acercó al cabizbajo Kai, quien por el momento parecía perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

― "¿Te preocupa esto o que llevemos a la chica?"

― "Hn"

― "Por eso tienes tu casa llena de gatos. Deberías aprender a no recoger _pobres criaturas sin hogar_"

― "Si lo hiciera ya no entrarían a mi casa"

Tala sonrió.

Eso hizo que Kai entrecerrara los ojos… no era normal esa actitud del pelirrojo. – '¿_Tala quedarse callado? ¿Sonriente?'_

― "¿Sabes Kai? Pensé que saldría huyendo al vernos… pero aguantó bien… debo admitir que me sorprendió cuando nos disparó cuando entramos a sacarla de la trinchera que hizo Bryan" ― no hubo respuesta ― "Ella es diferente… en más de un sentido ¿No?"

Kai permaneció en un obstinado silencio. Giró para ver a Spencer que sostenía uno de los juguetes de Lübeck, quien emocionado parecía explicarles el funcionamiento del aparato electrónico.

― "Fue aún más sorprendente que repararas en el detalle del perfume" ― insistió el pelirrojo.

No hubo reacción aparente. Pero Tala notó que el otro entornaba los ojos… lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que esa era una memoria, un recuerdo que llegaba.

Tala estaba en lo cierto.

Despúes de todo Kaí aún rememoraba lo sucedido hacía casi tres años. Le había sorprendido la determinación de la chica. Aunque quizá lo que le gustó en ese momento fue que hacía enfadar a Tyson y no era tonta... había sido de ayuda cuando entrenaban con los nuevos blades. Pero fue después del derrumbe en la isla del Dr. B que le prestó atención. Recordaba haber visto unos grandes ojos cafés que le miraban con sorpresa, agradecimiento y luego vergüenza. Él solo pretendió evitar que los chicos más débiles del esquipo terminaran aplastados contra las rocas. Actuó por instinto al oírlos gritar, pero no olvidaba esa mirada ni el perfume que emanaba de esa frágil personita.

Tala le miró por un momento, esperando que no fuera un mal recuerdo. Al ver como la comisura de sus labios se elevaba se tranquilizó.

― "Lo usa desde hace tiempo, no era difícil saber que era ella" ― susurró.

― "Pero no es que usara perfume… sino que es muy sutil… Acepto que no lo estaría usando Ian, dudo que alguien más…" ― sacudió la cabeza imaginando a Spencer usándolo y una sonrisa se dibujó esta vez en los labios del pelirrojo.

Kai le dio una mirada llena de advertencias.

― "Pensé en Spencer usándolo… no en otra cosa" ― aclaró. La idea era fastidiarlo… no herirlo. Ya suficiente habían tenido de juegos mentales para hacerse daño entre ellos ― "Solo ten cuidado ¿eh? Detesto armar rompecabezas no digamos corazones rotos" ― dijo y avanzó a donde se encontraban los otros.

― "Idiota" ― murmuró Kai.

---oooOooo---

Bryan permanecía sentado, en silencio con el café olvidado. Ella le miraba aún sin poder entender qué había pasado. Aparte que el ruso no se había disculpado por el agarre, se sumió en un silencio demasiado familiar para agradarle.

- '_Kai siempre se pone así cuando algo le molesta_' - Suspiró por tercera vez – '¿_Por qué siempre termino pensando en él_?' – se recriminó mentalmente.

―"Eh Bryan… tenemos 15 minutos… ¿No crees que debe…?"

― "¡Maldición! ― profirió con furia mientras golpeaba la mesa con el puño con tal fuerza que la frágil tacita derramó su contenido. ― "¡Lo olvidé! ¡Si no estamos listos ese idiota de Kai nos dejará! ¿Qué diablos me ves? ¡Ve a maquillarte, recógete esa cosa que llamas pelo y por un demonio DATE PRISA!" ― le gritó.

Ella abrió la boca para protestar pero le sujetó de la muñeca y la levantó en un santiamén, mientras le ponía en las manos una bolsita con un estuche de sombras y un labial.

― "¡Bryan… este maquillaje es negro!"

---oooOooo---

Como lo había ordenado Kai. Ahí estaban Bryan… y ¿Hillary?

Kai parpadeó cuando Bryan y Hillary se acercaron. Ella vestía un mono-short de cuero a medio muslo, adornado con ganchos de metal a un lado, la blusa era cuello cerrado por una tirita que rodeaba la garganta, pero frente a esa aparente modestia, muy abierta por la falta de mangas y muy… muy ajustada que no dejaba a la imaginación, adornada y el cabello recogido en una coleta. El maquillaje inclusive el labial era demasiado oscuro, aún para su piel asiática. Le daba un aire de más edad, que de alguna forma era lo más recomendable debido al lugar donde iban… aunque no todos estaban de acuerdo con su nuevo estilo.

― "Usa la chaqueta negra que te dí… si te verás mejor con ella" ― sugirió el pelirrojo al terminar su examen.

Ian sonreía… y le dio un codazo al gigante ruso mientras la señalaba ― "_Págame. Té dije que se vería bien con el cabello recogido"_ ― fue el comentario de Ian (claro en ruso).

― "_Mm… bueno, si. Pero aún le falta algo_" ― contestó Spencer también en ruso. Se acercó a la chica y la miró más detenidamente. Regresó al vehículo ― "_Ian, pásame la bolsa azul_" ― el pequeño así lo hizo y sacó una especie de collar con púas ― "Ponte esto… creo que te quedará"

Hillary lo miró no muy convencida. Era un collar de cuero con puntas de acero alrededor… elevó la vista.

― "Es nuevo… pero al terminar me lo devolverás. Es para Tara"

― "¿T-tú novia?"

― "No la cachorra de mastín de Kai"

Ella empezó a reír… pero se detuvo al ver los rostros serios del resto… pasó saliva al descubrir que no era una broma ― "¿E-es un collar para perro?!"

― "Ya te dijo que es nuevo y ponte esto también" ― Ian sacó de una linda cajita una juego de brazaletes y una argollas muy adornadas, aunque bastante bonitas.

― "Supongo que esto es para un gato" ― comentó ella con algo de enojo.

― "No, esto es para mi novia" ― contestó el pequeño ruso.

― "¿Son nuevas?" ― él asintió ― "¿Ella no se molestará porque yo las use?" ― preguntó sorprendida.

― "¿Qué? No, ella… bueno depende. Tat tiene la idea que si las usa antes una virgen le traerán más suerte… ¿Por qué eres virgen… verdad?"

Parpadeó un segundo antes que su rostro se tornara rojo de la pena… abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido salió de ella en especial porque Tala y Kai le miraron interrogantes (Otra vez).

― "_Deja de fastidiarla…_" ― habló Tala en ruso.

― "_Pero es divertido_" ―Protestó Ian.

Spencer giró para ver a Kai. Su rostro estaba serio y no se miraba precisamente divertido ― "_Mira concuerdo que es gracioso verla sonrojarse, pero es algo pesado para alguien como ella… y… creo que deberías dejarla en paz_" ― comentó mientras le dirigía una mirada al bicolor ― "P_or tu propio bien_" ― dijo esto último en voz apenas audible para el pequeño.

Kai se acercó a ella ― "Úsalos, pero quítate ese maquillaje… no va contigo" ― dio media vuelta y entró al restaurante donde minutos antes Bryan y ella salieron.

---oooOooo---

Llegaron. Y sí, de no ser por Kai, difícilmente hubieran dado con el lugar. Al parecer no cualquiera podía llegar…o quizá esa era la intención.

El lugar era oscuro, unas pocas luces en la entrada iluminaban un poco, sin duda las ropas negras eran las causantes de ese tétrico efecto. Bueno tampoco el lugar era precisamente tranquilizador. Un conjunto de edificios a medio construir… y otros prácticamente en ruinas. Parecían como si fueran esqueletos con las columnas desnudas. Afuera un grupo de personas de diferentes edades, desde algunos que podían ser sus padres hasta de su edad y quizá uno que otro aún más jóvenes. Rojo, café, negro, algo de verde, eran quizá los colores -por decirlo así- trajes con adornos metálicos, mallas y cuero. Rostros pintados con colores oscuros, algunos con mezclas de blanco y negro… algunos con brillos dorados y plateados en sus rostros…

Ella alguna vez pensó que los trajes de los Demolition Boys eran… tétricos. Ahora, Kai y compañía se veían realmente muy sencillos por no decir normales en medio del resto.

Definitivamente no era un lugar que recomendaría a sus conocidos… a menos que quisiera deshacerse de ellos en forma permanente… Instintivamente retrocedió y chocó contra Kai. Pese a la penumbra, supo que Kai le miraba, solamente que en esta ocasión tenía más miedo que vergüenza para preocuparse de ocultarlo.

Sintió la mano del muchacho sobre su hombro, una suave presión.

Justo antes que pudiera decir que estaba arrepentida y quería irse sujetaron su brazo y no tuvo más remedio que avanzar y ese alguien le susurró ― "¡Vamos niña, no es hora de acobardarse!"

- '_Dios, ¿En qué lío me he metido?_'

----ooooOoooo----

Hola… si yo. ¿Qué puedo argumentar a mi favor? Solamente que es fin de curso, trabajo y más trabajo y por si fuera poco visitas. No puedo negar que las visitas son… alegres, divertidas pero atrasan un montón.

Y que estaba de mal humor… pelear con tus padres realmente te quitan ganas de escribir, en especial porque no quería imprimirle esa aura oscura que me rodeaba… Bah… un desahogo…

Espero que puedan disculpar la tardanza.

***** Abundancia de cosas que ocurren a un mismo tiempo


	8. Chapter 8 ¿Cuándo significa algo?

**Capítulo VIII**

"**¿Cuándo significa algo?"**

El lugar era desconcertante, no era el vestíbulo de un hotel cinco estrellas, aunque tampoco una cueva de vampiros o de hombres lobos, llenas de telarañas o puertas carcomidas.

Era una pieza enorme, semi-iluminada con una especie de redes de luz en la parte que une el techo y las paredes, en los dinteles de las diferentes puertas y capiteles de columnas, unas doce alrededor de la pista adornando y sosteniendo el segundo nivel. El techo era alto con vigas fuertes (ignoraba si eran simuladas o reales) pero con foquitos que le daban un efecto muy elegante pero al mismo tiempo moderno.

Estaban en una especie de segundo nivel desde donde se miraba a bailarines en diferentes pistas y en medio de todas una especie de plataforma con bocinas (también adosadas a la pared) una batería y un fabuloso equipo de sonido que reproducía una música moderna (algo estridente para el gusto de Hillary). En las esquinas por lo menos tres bares y por lo que se notaba muy bien surtidos. Tenían tres escaleras para bajar, y una especie de dos semilunetas donde se encontraban algunas personas que estaban esperando o tratando de ubicar a alguien abajo. Y protegiendo a los ahí presentes unos exquisitos barandales, para evitar cualquier accidente.

Kai le dio una mirada a Tala y éste le hizo una seña después de asentir. La mirada azul pareció mirar más allá de la oscuridad, de haberlo notado, Hillary le hubiera comparado con un lobo olfateando el lugar.

― "Tres puertas de salida abajo, creo que dos aquí" ― dijo Tala después de un rato.

― "Verifica, tengo entendido que son cuatro" ― musitó Kai a Spencer.

El otro asintió y desapareció mientras caminaba hacia abajo casi indiferente, como si paseara sin preocupaciones. Por su parte Bryan empezó a caminar hacia enfrente a revisar ventanas y otros lugares. Tala se reclinó sobre el barandal e Ian se dirigió a la otra luneta.

Pasados unos minutos le dio otra mirada a Kai, éste asintió y sujetó a Hillary del codo y bajaron por una de las escaleras y Tala por otra.

Se apretó más a él cuando descubrió algunas miradas sobre ella. Sí, sobre ella y no precisamente benignas, desprecio, envidia, celos, enojo y algunas lujuriosas. No desconocía que el hecho que Kai era uno de los beyluchadores más intrigantes, reconocidos y esquivos (hermoso enigma, decían la mayoría de sus seguidores). Famoso no solo por ser atleta sino también por el apellido que como maldición o bendición le hacía odiado, admirado y respetado hasta el servilismo.

Al sentir el nerviosismo de ella le miró de reojo, pero no disminuyó su paso ni se detuvo, la cabeza en alto, la mirada despectiva y su caminar indolente. Eso en cualquier otro le haría prácticamente pasar desapercibido… no era su caso. No ignoraba que llamaba la atención, pero tampoco podía hacer nada por evitarlo y no era su costumbre darle gusto a nadie.

Pero tenía una carta bajo la manga que bajaba por el otro lado y distraía de alguna forma la mitad de las miradas que le dirigían… esa era una roja y rusa carta, que sin mirar a donde ellos se encontraban desapareció entre la multitud.

---ooOoo---

Kai la guió a una esquina donde se encontraban varias mesas dispuestas en asientos de tres a seis, separados por unas barandas. Aunque también habían sillones y sofás. Desde arriba no eran visibles pero definitivamente no eran para cualquiera. Porque más de un grupo los miraba con codicia no obstante que al menos cinco de ellos estaban vacíos. El ruso-japonés se dirigió a la mesa que tenía tres asientos. El encargado le iba a decir algo, pero antes que pudiera abrir la boca apareció un hombre de unos treinta o treinta y cinco años de edad, facciones gorditas y benévolas, pero mirada inteligente de todo buen negociante, que se les acercó mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

― "Adrian, busca unas bebidas de mi bar" ― y dirigiéndose a Kai ― "Es un gran honor que nos visite señor…" ― mirada fría ― "…digo Kai"

― "Strevros"

― "El señor Ivanov me informó de su llegada, le agradezco su ayuda en…" ― se interrumpió al notar a la chica ― "…su ayuda. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted?"

Kai negó con la cabeza, en eso apareció el llamado Adrian con un azafate y unas botellas de vidrio azul y unos vasos. Al tocarlas Hillary notó que estaban frías, perfectas para la situación. Miró indecisa. Kai lo notó, tomó una de ellas y la abrió. La misma hizo el tradicional sonido del gas escapando de ellas y la dejó frente a ella. Tomó la siguiente e hizo lo mismo. Y tomó un sorbo directamente de la botella.

― "Me sorprende que aún tengas"

El hombre sonrió como si le hubieran hecho un gran halago ― "Cualquier cosa que necesite…" ― no pudo continuar la frase porque en ese momento apareció Tala.

― "Hola Sr. Strevros"

― "Querido señor Ivanov, es un gusto tenerlo en mi humilde negocio y…" ― la sonrisa del hombre sin duda era sincera… aunque se partió un poco al observar dos enormes personas que llegaron detrás de Tala ― "Oh…"

― "¿Sucede algo?" ― preguntó Bryan con una macabra sonrisa adornando su rostro, aunque para ser sinceros era más por costumbre, porque realmente le agradaba el hombre y le divertía ver su cara de susto y preocupación.

― "Y-yo…"

― "Sin duda está recordando tus aventuras en WMT" ― intervino un pequeño narizón.

― "Y-yo…"

― "O las de Spen" ― continuó el pequeño ruso ante las miradas furibundas de los dos rusos mayores.

Una mirada de súplica fue dirigida al capitán del equipo ruso y al ruso-japonés. Hillary miraba a uno y otro. Ambos indiferentes.

― "Descuida Strevos… se comportarán" ― señaló Kai con una voz muy significativa.

El rostro del hombre volvió a resplandecer de felicidad y se alejó no sin antes dejar muy bien recomendados a sus jóvenes huéspedes.

― "Eres un aburrido, Kai" ― murmuró Bryan antes de tomar una de las botellas para sí.

---oooOooo---

Poco a poco Hilary terminó acostumbrarse a ese ritmo de música y cambio de luces. Empieza a aburrirse, bueno, es poco agradable cuando tus compañeros de mesa guardan silencio y estás en una disco… sentada.

Al principio se dedicó a mirar tanto a las personas como al lugar.

Las personas que lo frecuentaban, a pesar de sus estrafalarios atuendos, eran o por lo menos eso creía, personas de capacidad económica más que buena. No era una experta en ropa y joyas, pero las conversaciones que lograba escuchar, los nombres y lugares que se intercalaban demostraban que era un lugar en el cual no todos entraban.

Era extraño. Kai nunca demostró tener la tendencia de juntarse con riquillos o aparentar que le importara hacerlo. Sonrió. Tyson decía que teniendo tanto dinero era un desperdicio no exhibirlo. Entonces Ray intervenía diciendo que la humildad era una virtud que debía cultivar… Etc. Etc. Y para agregar una rareza estaban el resto de los rusos, y a diferencia de ella no parecían sentirse fuera de lugar… aunque no se miraban relajados.

― "¿Quieres bailar?" ― le preguntó un chico de cabeza rapada, argolla en la oreja y barba en candado, aunque debía admitir que bastante guapo ― "Oh… disculpa"

Tan rápido como apareció, desapareció. Al girar notó una semi-sonrisa asomándose en el rostro de Bryan. Miró a Kai, pero éste no se dio por entendido, más que eso notó como Tala le susurraba algo y asentía.

Al poco tiempo las luces se apagaron y encendieron rápidamente en medio de murmullos (y otros no tantos), de protesta. El escenario se iluminó. Una hermosa mujer hizo una presentación de un grupo o algo así… Brick, Britt, no escuchó realmente cuando las luces iluminaron a un grupo de seis jóvenes que se aproximaron (dos de ellos con guitarras) y empezaron a tocar.

La mayoría empezó a moverse a un lugar estratégico para escucharlos y algunos verlos, al parecer no eran desconocidos porque escuchaba nombres como Kleink y Dhaih. Algunos coreaban, otros vitoreaban, otros aplaudían emocionados.

― "Vamos" ― escuchó y tomada nuevamente del brazo desapareció entre la multitud.

― "¿Bryan? ¿Y Kai?" ― preguntó al notar quien era su acompañante.

― "Descuida bonita, ya regresará… el negocio antes que el placer. Puedes disfrutar de la banda, solo no te pierdas"

---oooOooo---

La banda tocaba realmente bien, hasta ella disfrutó de la canción (aunque no estaba en su idioma), del ritmo y de los solos de ellos. Saltaba y aplaudía uniéndose al frenesí del momento.

― "Vaya niña, no pensé que te gustara este tipo de música"

― "Tiene buen ritmo"

― "Ajá… ¿Y que me dices de la letra?" ― apareció de repente Ian.

― "¿Eh? ¿De dónde sales enano?" ― saltó Bryan.

― "Bueno… yo… este…" ― empezó a tartamudear… no le gustaba la idea de parecer ignorante frente a ellos, menos después de ser la segunda mejor en su clase.

― "¿No entendiste? Y eso que te ví aplaudiendo emocionada en las partes más escabrosas y…" ― la interrumpió Ian

― "¿_Recuerdas que te dijo Spencer_?" ― hizo el comentario de forma muy casual… (Obviamente en ruso) haciendo que el chico le mirara mal, diera media vuelta y se alejara de ellos.

― "¿Qué pasó?"

― "Nada niña"

― "¿Qué decía la letra?"

― "Nada que quieras saber"

― "Pero…"

Antes que pudiera completar la frase, tres chicas aparecieron. Eran altas, de la edad de Bryan. Todas muy hermosas en su estilo. Una en particular era muy hermosa, piel blanca y de cabello negro con mechas rojas y doradas largo, recogido en una cola de caballo que le llegaba por lo menos a la cintura. Vestía una minifalda con mallas y botas oscuras y una blusa de cuero con cintas en lugares muy estratégicos, que si por su belleza no atraía miradas… esos escotes si. Eso sin contar con su personalidad destellaba no solo confianza sino elegancia. La otra era asiática como ella, pero con un bronceado que le hacía más oscura, de azulados cabellos cortos y pechas plateadas. Un tatuaje brillaba (literalmente) bajo esa falta de luces en su espalda baja. Con un pantalón debajo de su rodilla y zapatos de plataforma pero con un tacón exagerado. La blusa abierta atrás y casi de adelante… y un extraño collar adornaba su cuello… hasta que notó que era una serpiente… solo esperaba que no estuviera viva, aunque casi juraba que la vio moverse. La tercera era una chica de piel oscura… su cabello estaba trenzado en diferentes lados, pese a su… peinado era muy hermosa, usaba un top negro con brillantes y su cuello y parte del busto adornado igualmente con brillantitos, igual que Hillary usaba un mono-short solamente que rojo.

― "Hola Bry" ― dijo con coquetería la de cabellos cortos. Y por el acento que tenía, Hilalry sospechó que era coreana.

― "Roxx" ― devolvió el saludo y notó la mirada que las tres le dirigían a Hillary.

― "¿Y los otros?" ― preguntó la chica negra.

Bryan se encogió de hombros.

― "¿Tu pareja?" ― preguntó la llamada Roxx.

― "No"

― "Pero viene contigo" ― afirmó la chica de trenzas.

― "Algo así"

Se miraron como retándose cuando la morena empezó a reírse, mostrando una hermosa hilera de perfectos dientes blancos.

― "De-ret-zza" ― pronunció Bryan haciendo que la chica parara aunque no dejara de verse contenta.

― "Deka… De-ka" ― dijo soltando la carcajada ― "No seas resentido, pequeño ruso" ― dijo mientras se le colgaba del brazo, haciendo que _pequeño_, sonara contradictorio ― "No te ofendas... no quise insinuar que eras niñero… solo que… me parece extraño, no está entre tus cualidades"

Roxx se acercó e hizo lo mismo del lado izquierdo. Su sonrisa era maliciosa aunque no vulgar… era más… interesada ― "¿Vinieron también Tala e Ian?"

― "Sé directa… sí, vino Spencer… anda por ahí"

La chica sonrió y murmuró algo que confirmó a Hillary que sus sospechas sobre la nacionalidad de la chica eran reales.

― "¿Cantarás?" ― preguntó el ruso y al ver que afirmaba agregó no sin antes darle una mirada a Hillary, pero no de burla sino como dudando ― "Kai anda por aquí"

La sonrisa de la chica se acentuó ― "Perfecto ¿Crees que…?"

En eso una cuarta muchacha, de cabellos casi de un rubio plateados pero con las puntas negras, ondulado y peinado en media cola se les acercó o lanzó… que sería una expresión más acorde. Demasiado entusiasta abrazó al ruso, que por la sorpresa de Hillary, no la empujó (como lo esperaban las otras). Era… hermosa… y la palabra le quedaba corta. Tenía un cuerpo que rivalizaba con otras de más edad. La de cabellos negros prácticamente la jaló de la chaquetilla de piel que le cubría su vestido de malla de un celeste que rivalizaba con sus ojos claros.

― "_Zinn, compórtate_"

― "_No seas aguafiestas Shann, si él está aquí, Tala y…_"

― "_Cálmate o te ahogarás, tontita_"

― "_¿Y tú quien eres?_" ― indagó la recién llegada en un idioma desconocido.

Bryan iba a contestar cuando una enorme sombra les cubrió y el gritito de alegría de la chica rubia resonó a pesar del bullicio de la última tocada.

― "SPEEEEnnnnnnnnnnnnn"

― "_Chica loca_" ― le dijo en el mismo idioma extraño, sonrió y ella como al primero corrió a abrazarlo, Hillary se quedó muda al notar que el grandote no la rechazó ― "¿_Y Klein?_"

― "_Ah... se encontró aquí con Tala y me mandó a volar… pero me dá gusto verte_" ― en eso reparó en la 'desconocida' ― "_¿Y ella?_"

― "_Es una amiga de Kai" _

― "_¿Entonces? ¿S-si está?"_ ― gorjeó feliz.

― "_¿Podrías hablar en un idioma que todos entendamos?_" ― preguntó la morena en inglés.

Hillary guardó silencio. Apenas si entendió lo último, no digamos todo lo anterior.

La jovencita le sacó la lengua ― "No es mi culpa que sean tan ignorantes" ― recalcó en el idioma de Hillary.

Hillary se movió incómoda. La frase no estaba dirigida estrictamente a ella, pero no por eso fue menos ofensivo. La morena le preguntó algo y al notar que estaba callada se dirigió a la de cabellos cortos, quien a su vez le contestó y ambas rieron.

― "Malas"

― "Y tú petulante. Cuantas veces te lo he dicho"

Giraron al escuchar una voz. Era un joven de la edad de Spencer, casi tan alto como Bryan pero tan delgado como Tala. Rubio de cabellos muy cortitos y peinados… como espinas. Una incipiente barba corría desde sus patillas hasta la barbilla. Un brillante en su oreja y unos ojos celeste como los de la chica. Los ojos de Hillary se agrandaron… era atractivo.

Su expresión era seria, casi tanto como los Demolition Boys.

― "_Hermano_" ― murmuró contrariada… ― "_Yo…¡Kai!"_

Hillary giró notó que la mirada de la chica se dirigía sobre su hombro… la expresión del resto de las chicas le dijo quien estaba detrás de ella y por la expresión de los chicos supo que no estaba contento.

----ooooOoooo----

¡Hola!

Si otro atraso y es muy posible que les parezca que la espera no vale la pena… pero después de meditarlo me pareció que me tocará retractarme y decir que le daré tres capítulos más a esta historia.

La idea de éste es más de transición que de acción, digamos que es para establecer el lugar y ciertos personajes que le darán un giro a la historia (porque en realidad se me ha hecho difícil lograr una Kai/Hill sin parecer apresurado (cosa que siempre me he quejado en algunos fic…).

Así que… mis disculpas por la tardanza y por hacer al fic más largo de lo que pensaba. Eso si (levanto la mano derecha) no llegará ni a quince.

Así que, disfrute la lectura, critíquenla y veré como la mejoro… porque sus comentarios son los que me dan una dirección o una idea para seguir transformándola.

Sky… ahora te toca quitarle la moña!!!

Un abrazo a todos.


	9. Chapter 9 “Expectativa: cuando esperas

**Capítulo IX**

"**Expectativa: cuando esperas algo"**

(Primera parte)

Repentinamente todo pareció confuso y antes que pudiera darse cuenta, las chicas, conocidas y no tan conocidas casi la atropellan al adelantarse para a saludar a Kai. Una imprecación, que supuso salió de los labios de Ian al verse empujado, un chillido de frustración de más de una chica al sentirse desplazada…y una risita a su espalda logró que Hillary notara la mirada que el joven de ojos celestes le dirigía a Kai y le decía algo que no pudo entender, pero éste se dió vuelta y se retiró del lugar seguido por las bulliciosas chicas. Al notar que era imposible seguirlo volvió la vista al joven de los ojos celestes para descubrir que también había desaparecido.

— "Ven, niña" — escuchó decir a Bryan, quien le tomó del codo y la dirigió con algo de rudeza en sentido contrario del que se encontraba Kai.

— "Bryan… yo no…"

Pero el ruso no le hizo caso, la llevó a una esquina — "No soy tu niñero, así que trata de permanecer al margen"

— "Oye…"

— "Estaré cerca, pero no te metas en líos" — e ignorando cualquier protesta se alejó.

Hillary buscó a sus "acompañantes", pero no había rastros de ninguno.

- '¡_Genial_!' – pensó – '_Bonita forma de pasar mi cumpleaños. Quizá no fue buena idea venir con Kai_' – suspiró.

El tiempo pasó y mucho.

El aburrimiento empezaba atormentarla. No pudo evitar emitir un bufido de frustración… llevaba bastante tiempo ahí parada y nadie iba por ella.

Una banda tocó y ahora nuevamente parecía ser el intermedio.

Una idea… más bien una locura cruzó por su castaña cabecita. Dejó de buscar el cobijo de la esquina, levantó la cabeza y simplemente dejó de preocuparse. Solo se dejó llevar por la corriente, ver todo sin preocuparse de lo que pensaran los otros. Disfrutar… aunque solamente fuera viendo.

'El mundo de Kai', como en un principio lo llamara era extraño, perturbador, alucinante, pero no por ello dejaba de fascinarle. Un mundo de luces brillantes, gente con trajes llamativos pero no alegres, sino… oscuros. Hombres atractivos y mujeres bellas, quienes sin duda ese lugar servía como un escape, porque en los ojos de la mayoría se notaba, mejor dicho no se notaba la sana alegría que despedían los ojos de los GRevolution. Frunció el ceño, se sentía fuera de lugar, y aunque a veces en su mundo se sentía así, aquí lo sentía sobremanera. Pensó en los Bladebreakers, en como lidiarían con ello. Sonrió derrotada, Kenny ni asistía a los bailes de la escuela, menos a una discoteca; ¿Los otros? Max, con su alegría, Ray con su amabilidad, Daichí con su locura. Negó con la cabeza, ninguno pensaría en entrar… Quizá al principio Tyson se sentiría ansioso de encajar, luego se incomodaría y se iría. Fueron los rusos, quienes a pesar de compartir la mayor parte del día (Y aunque aceptaba que no los conocía lo suficiente para opinar) le demostraron que tan diferente o tan mal se puede juzgar a una persona… estaban en ese lugar, donde eran conocidos y ¡Encajaban! Bueno, no tanto, pero al menos más que ella. En eso sus pensamientos regresaron a Kai… ese era otro asunto. Lo conocía lo suficiente para pensar que ese sería el último lugar al cual asistiría voluntariamente. Admitía que no se miraba fuera de lugar, porque era conocido y reconocido, imponente quizá, aunque de alguna manera pensaba que tampoco estaba cómodo.

¿Funcionó su despreocupación? Nunca lo supo. La invitaron a bailar, pero les rechazó… algo le decía que no era buena idea sino contaba con la aprobación de los otros. Y aunque no era su idea de diversión el ser arrastrada de un lugar a otro, con personas que a sus padres (ni que decir sus abuelos) aprobarían; que le dispararan (de acuerdo era con pintura) casi ser asfixiada por una comida, estar usando un collar de perro, en un ambiente que no era el suyo y tratada como una niña que entra sin invitación a una fiesta… (aunque recordó que ella fue quien insistió en ir) y dejada sola en una esquina, como niña malcriada… y rió suavemente.

En verdad su situación daba pena, era ridícula pero graciosa. Volvió a reírse. Miró con calma alrededor. Localizó a cierto pelirrojo. Por cierto, Tala parecía menos contenta que ella… bueno, por decirlo de alguna forma, al parecer estar rodeado de gente no le agradaba, quizá lo que más le sorprendió es que dejara que lo rodearan de esa forma… aunque supuso que como la mayoría eran hermosas jóvenes no era tan malo. En eso, notó como una chica de cabellos castaños le tocó el hombro y le susurró algo. Lo que pareció una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y desapareció entre gestos de desagrado de la gente que le rodeaba.

Entre el barullo de conversaciones escuchó un chillido a su derecha, eso le hizo girar y descubrir a unos metros de donde originalmente se encontrara Tala a cierto gigante ruso. Si, era Spencer, escoltado por la hermosa jovencita, quien parecía tener una rabieta y el ruso… bueno, literalmente la ignoraba. Hasta que apareció Bryan… y la jovencita le dedicó la atención al recién llegado.

Sonrió pensando en la cara que pondría Tyson y los otros cuando les contara que los rusos eran '_sociables' _y sabían (algo) comportarse en público, sin miradas asesinas (bueno, una que otra) y esa frialdad que les caracterizaba (un poco). Ya podía imaginarse la cara de los rusos cuando supieran que ella… la sonrisa se le congeló… repensando que tal vez no era buena idea contarlo. Imaginó un titular sobre su desaparición... negó con la cabeza, era mejor ser discreta, era posible que hasta los rusos se lo agradecieran… dejándola con vida.

Un nuevo chillido se escuchó. Al parecer la jovencita en verdad tenía una rabieta, sin embargo, ambos rusos la ignoraban, impasibles a los reclamos, miradas suplicantes, miradas amenazadoras, ruegos…

— "Es una niña malcriada" — escuchó una voz a su lado.

— "Si, bastante…" — susurró y descubrió tardíamente al joven de los ojos celestes.

— "Hola, soy Klein"

— "Hillary"

Un nuevo chillido les hizo girar. La joven en verdad estaba causando un espectáculo lamentable, pero eso a los rusos tenía sin cuidado. Las jóvenes que vio antes trataban sin mucho éxito de calmarla.

— "Pobre de su familia, es vergonzoso"

— "Dímelo a mi… es mi hermana"

— "Yo-yo…." — tartamudeó — "No quise decir…"

— "Si quisiste" — y ante su desconcierto el joven soltó una carcajada — "Es verdad es vergonzoso… y ella un dolor de cabeza la mayoría de veces. Ven vamos a tomar algo, hace calor"

— "Yo no…"

— "Descuida, estarás bien" — al notar que ella se resistía le hizo una seña a Spencer, éste afirmó — "¿Ves? Ahora estás bajo mi protección"

Hillary chica aun dudaba, miró suplicante a Bryan la miró, se encogió de hombros y siguió como nada, Spencer entrecerró los ojos pero afirmó.

— "¡Qué desconfiada!" — murmuró Klein, pero lo suficientemente alto para que ella lo escuchara —Vamos, Kai me tuvo mucho tiempo de pie y estoy al límite"

Ella no entendió lo último hasta que lo vió caminar con dificultad apoyado en una extraña muleta con un semi-circulo para el brazo y una especie de sostén para la mano. Se aproximó a una de las "exclusivas mesas". Fue recibido con una deferencia similar a la mostrada a los rusos.

— "¿Lo de siempre?" — preguntó el chico que atendía.

— "Hoy no, Akio, una cerveza ligera estará bien y…." — miró a la chica.

— "Té frío"

El jovencito asintió y se dirigió al bar.

Sus miradas se encontraron y ella sonrió, el ruido de la caída de un alto banquillo desvió sus mirada al escenario, al parecer la función seguía.

— "Sus bebidas" — interrumpió el muchacho llevando en un azafate las bebidas que solicitarán dejándolas sobre la mesa.

— "Salud" — y levantó su cerveza y tocó ligeramente el vaso de Hillary

— "Salud" — repitió ella y tomó un sorbo.

En eso, una hermosa voz se escuchó… cuando Hillary giró notó que era la chica de largo cabello negro quien cantaba. Era una canción de moda, aunque el arreglo le hacía más lenta. La cadencia de su voz logró que la mayoría guardara silencio.

— "Ella es…" — susurró.

— "Shann, la viste con mi hermana" — le contestó de la misma manera.

— "Tiene una voz maravillosa"

— "Si" — dijo con algo de tristeza en la voz.

Hillary se le quedó viendo un rato, mientras los ojos azules no perdían de vista a la cantante… parecía perdido en un mundo privado…

— "¡Harmenszoon!!!" — gritó la rubia hermana del joven sobresaltando a más de uno.

— "Por favor Zinn" — siseó el acompañante de Hillary — "Estoy ocu…"

Ella no solo lo ignoró sino jaló una silla y con tal desparpajo, aunque no carente de elegancia, tomó asiento y empezó a hablar en un rápido y fluido… bueno en cualquiera que fuera su idioma.

Entender que se decían los hermanos, no estaba en el alcance de Hillary. Así que se concentró en escuchar el resto de la canción; aunque eso no era tan fácil como lo suponía. El volumen de Zinn crecía por momentos y eso que el hermano trataba de tranquilizarla, cosa que no era fácil, aunque tampoco necesitaba ser multilingüe para reconocer que continuaba con la rabieta y no dudó por quien… bueno eso era fácil cuando el nombre de Kai salió a relucir por lo menos unas cinco veces. Sonrió de medio lado sabiendo por donde iba el enojo, quiso poner atención a la canción cuando se sintió señalada. Zinn le gritó unas cuantas cosas a su hermano y salió hecha una furia. Tampoco era necesaria una traducción para saber que no había conseguido lo que quería.

— "Lamento lo sucedido" — se disculpó. Ella se encogió de hombros y dejó escapar un suspiro al notar que la joven cantante había terminado y bajado del escenario — "¿Tienes hermanos menores?"

— "Soy hija única"

— "Afortunada" — tomó un trago de su bebida ya no tan fría, haciendo una mueca la alejó.

— "¿Se molestó porque estoy contigo?" — preguntó recordando la forma en que ella se le quedó viendo.

— "No"

— "¿En serio?"

— "Si…" — se le quedó viendo un momento — "Eso fue lo que la tranquilizó" — el rostro de ella le dijo que no le creía — "Estaba contenta que… no estuvieras con Kai"

— "Ah… ¿Por…? entiendo"

En eso el móvil de Klein empezó a vibrar.

— "¿Si?"

— "…"

— "_Está conmigo"_

— "…"

— "_No… me la echaré al hombro y huiré con ella a…"_

— "…"

— "_¿…Son celos?... Uh se enojó" —_ dijo para sí y guardó su aparato.

La conversación se realizó en el mismo idioma que le escuchó a la jovencita rubia. Hillary suspiró, antes se hubiera molestado o al menos tenido curiosidad por la conversación, sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón esta vez no le importó. Al contrario le hizo pensar que debería aprender otro idioma… jugueteó con su bebida. Max, Ray y el resto de los White Tiger, Daichí, los jóvenes españoles, no digamos Kai; todos sabían por lo menos un idioma más, aún las chicas que acapararon a los rusos. Quizá ya era tiempo que ella aumentara sus conocimientos… total no estaba de más saber varios o al menos un idioma.

— "Un florín de plata por tus pensamientos"

— "¿Disculpa?"

— "Nada malo… dije que Un florín de plata por tus pensamientos o más si piensas en mí" — dijo con seductora sonrisa.

— "Creí que sería un euro" — respondió Hillary.

— "Bueno, si… pero me gusta como lo dice mi abuela, le da una sensación de romanticismo" —

A diferencia de lo que pensó Hillary no dijo nada.

— "¿No vas a preguntarme quien era?"

— "¿Por qué debería? La llamada era para ti"

— "¿Tampoco… qué quería mi hermanita?"

Ella negó.

— "Es extraño que para ser una chica no seas curiosa" — dijo después de un largo rato en silencio.

— "Lo soy…"

— "¿Entonces?"

— "¿Entonces?" — repitió confusa.

— "¿Por qué? Por qué no te animas a preguntarme"

Ella jugueteó con el vaso antes de responder — "No es de mi incumbencia"— dijo mirando sin ver a los asistentes y por eso no vió la media sonrisa que se dibujó en el joven.

— "Kai" — musitó.

— "¿Dijiste algo?" — preguntó ella mirándolo.

— "Nada" — y esbozó una preciosa sonrisa que derretiría a más de una chica.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, cada uno inmerso en sus propios pensamientos. Pese al bullicio a su alrededor, ninguno lo notó.

Ella pensando que también había cambiado, normalmente estaría preguntando y preguntando, pero por alguna razón aprendió con Kai (y de mala manera) no preguntar, solo observar. Él admirado que alguien que parecía… corriente (disculpando la palabra) porque no parecía ser de su nivel económico, y que fuera tan interesante, tan diferente tan… ¿especial? Klein sonrió de medio lado con la cabeza apoyada sobre su mano.

— "¿Soy tan común para que una linda chica no tenga una mínima de curiosidad?" — soltó de pronto.

— "No pero…"

— "¿Soy tan aburrido?"

— "No… "

— "¿…Feo?"

— "No" — eso con un pequeño sonrojo.

— "Ajá… ¿Te parezco atractivo?"

— "Si, no, bueno si… aunque un poquito vanidoso y egocéntrico"

— "Oh… eso debió doler" — escucharon a un lado.

— "Qué oportunos. ¿Vigilando?" — dijo con cierto malestar a los recién llegados.

Y no era para menos, ahí se encontraba Bryan y la joven de trencitas de nombre Deka. El primero se miraba normalmente frío a diferencia de la chica que sonreía alegre.

— "Vamos corazón, no te pongas así" — medió tomando asiento— "Zinn es todo un caso, por lo menos deberías invitarme un trago"

— "¿Qué hizo ahora mi hermana?" — suspiró.

La chica miró a Hillary y luego a Bryan, él asintió al igual que el rubio — "Créeme que es mejor que no sepas… vive tranquilo, por lo menos hasta mañana"

— "Gracias por tus palabras de alivio" — bromeó Klein.

— "Cuando quieras… por cierto chica, soy Deka" — saludó a Hillary.

— "Hillary, mucho gusto" — La morenaza le sonrió — "Disculpa… no lo acostumbro, pero…" — la miró con fijeza — "Habla con Bryan mientras tanto"

Hillary no entendió hasta que notó que Deka empezó a hablar Klein.

- '_Genial… se corrió la voz que no entiendo nada' - _Miró a Bryan pero éste guardó silencio.

Hillary suspiró y guardó silencio, ya se estaba acostumbrando.

— "¿_Hablaste con Kai? Vino y…" _— preguntó Deka a Klein.

— "_Hace un rato… fue difícil que me atendiera" — _dijo haciéndole una seña a Akio para que los atendiera.

El chico se acercó y los recién llegados pidieron sus bebidas; Akio miró a Hillary esperando su orden, ella negó, no así Klein quien pidió una cerveza.

Deka notó la botellita que estaba en la mesa, automáticamente le sujetó la mano con suavidad, es decir la puso la suya sobre la que él tenía extendida en la mesa.

— "_Está bien… ni siquiera me tomé completa la primera. No te preocupes, mira_" — se soltó y agitó el líquido de la botella.

Deka miró por un momento a Bryan, como buscando apoyo, pero éste solo se encogió de hombros. Se le quedó mirando a Hillary, ella bajó la vista, sintiéndose incómoda.

— "Descuida" — comentó Klein cambiando de idioma otra vez para que Hillary entendiera — "Mi compañera de mesa es una chica extrañamente no curiosa… y tengo la sensación que también es muy discreta ¿no?"

Hillary levantó la vista y sonrió afirmando. Deka la miró un instante y luego a Bryan, éste afirmó. Aún así los ocupantes de la mesa guardaron silencio.

Regresó Akio con el pedido y estuvieron así estuvieron (salvo Bryan) conversando de bandas, música y algunos temas locales. Hillary descubrió que la chica era alegre, divertida y para nada presumida como en un principio lo creyó.

— "¡Kleinco! Estuviste grande" — saludó repentinamente un chico con un traje bastante estrafalario y un zarcillo en la nariz.

— "Hola Maseru" — saludó Klein.

— "Toma" — y el muchacho le entregó un estuche de guitarra — Lenox me dijo que te la diera" —"¿Tocarás más tarde?"

— "Si, con los Limme2 y quizá con UKE35 les falta un guitarrista"

— "Bien, me gustan las rrolas misteriosas más que las electro" — después de unas señas que se le hicieron un tanto raras a Hillary.

Klein abrió el estuche, ahí estaba una guitarra eléctrica de color azul con franjas negras, la cual sacó con cuidado y empezó a tocarla con inusual delicadeza… casi con afecto.

— "¿La prestaste?" — preguntó Deka sorprendida.

— "No, pero no podía con ella y perseguir a Kai al mismo tiempo"

— "De tal hermana tal…"

— "No te atrevas" — le amenazó.

La chica soltó una carcajada — "Vámonos Bry, están en buenas manos" — pareció recordar algo y se dirigió a Hillary — "Se buena y pregúntale un poquito… ya sabes para no matar su ego"

— "¿No te ibas?" — preguntó Klein.

Ella soltó una contagiosa carcajada, se colgó del brazo de Bryan y así como apareció la pareja, se alejó. Ella los miró divertida, era algo insólito que un bloque de hielo, algo homicida se llevara tan bien con una chica tan alegre como Deka.

Klein empezó a tocar la guitarra.

— "Es un poco triste para este lugar" — comentó Hillary al escuchar los acordes tan melancólicos.

— "Tienes razón…"

Guardaron silencio un rato… él parecía triste. Como pensando en el pasado, una mirada que le recordaba mucho a Kai.

— "Deka parecía sorprendida que la hubieras prestado"

— "No la presté… solo la recomendé. Estaba sorprendida porque nunca lo hago, a menos que me ayuden a llevarla y sin quitarle un ojo de encima"

— "Le tienes cariño"

— "Le tengo algo más que cariño… la adoro y eso que antes la detestaba" — sonrió como recordando algo — "¿Ves este rayón?" — la giró señalando una marca en el costado izquierdo — se lo hice cuando era… más idiota… recuerdo que le di una patada, con mi pierna sana e hice que se cayera al suelo y se arrastrara bastante, tuve suerte de no arruinarla o que me la estrellara en la cabeza por mi estallido"

— "¿Qué te la estrellaran? ¿Por qué?"

— "¿Por qué? Porque era un idiota malagradecido y pensaba que era un maldito sujeto, cruel y desgraciado"

Ella se rió ante esa peculiar historia — "¿Algo ha cambiado?"

Se quedó un momento pensativo — "Realmente no mucho, yo sigo siendo un idiota y él… creo que ya no es un maldito sujeto" — dijo antes de echarse a reír — "Ahora que lo pienso…" — dijo mirándola fijamente — "…por lo menos no tan desgraciado" — susurró lo último para sí.

— "Debe ser un gran amigo"

— "¿Qué te pareció la banda?" — le preguntó de repente guardando la guitarra en el estuche evitando responder.

— "¿La de hace un rato?"

— "No, la primera banda… creo que ya estabas aquí… antes del segundo berrinche" — comentó con una sonrisa maliciosa — "¿La oíste?

— "Si…"

Al notar su duda… — "Ah… al parecer no te gustó"

— "No es eso…" — bajó la vista — "Para ser sincera solo el ritmo, no entendí… no estoy segura que idioma cantaban"

— "Alemán. Y mejor así. No creo que sea de tu agrado y menos que me recuerdes por tocar eso"

— "¿Por qué? ¿Qué decía?" — preguntó recordando las insinuaciones de Ian.

— "Nada fuera de lo normal, groserías y sexo algo explí… ¿Estás sonrojada?" — el chico sonrió divertido, porque pese a la penumbra era obvio que la chica estaba avergonzada.

— "Yo… ¿Qué decía el coro?" — levantó la vista y notó como la ceja del rubio se elevaba y una sonrisa nada tranquilizadora aparecía en su rostro — "Oh… era tan…"

— "Ajá… grosero y muy… muy explícito" — su barbilla estaba apoyada en su mano y le bastó inclinarse un poco para tener una mejor perspectiva — "Definitivamente ESE es un sonrojo"

Automáticamente la chica se cubrió el rostro con las manos… no podía dejar de pensar que ella coreaba esas partes y… ellos (Demolition) estaban a su lado… - '_¿Y si se lo dicen?_' – pensaba.

Mientras, él estaba intrigado y encantado con tan peculiar chica. Era una pequeña flor silvestre, extraña, quizá para algunos insignificante, pero delicada y especial, en su mundo plagado flores… hermosas, si, elegantes, sin duda, caras y sin duda codiciables… pero artificiales… o inalcanzables. Ese sonrojo tan auténtico era simplemente adorable.

— "Vamos, sigue preguntando… recuerda la recomendación de Deka… ¿Dejarás que mi ego muera?"

Ella cerró los ojos y rió suavemente.

— "¿Nada?"

— "¿Tocas? ¿Estás en una banda?"

— "Uhhh dos… eso es…" — al notar la mirada de la chica agregó — "Algo así. No tengo banda, entro como refuerzo cuando no hay guitarrista o como segunda guitarra… no puedo hacerlo de fijo"

— "¿Muchos viajes?"

— "Ocupaciones familiares, negocios y cuestiones personales ¿Sabes? me alegro que ya seas una chica curiosa… vamos pregunta algo que cure mi ego herido"

— "Zinn te llamó…"

— "Esa no es para curarme el ego eso es una puñalada" — enfatizó — "Bien… mi padre tiene cierta fascinación por las pinturas de Rembrandt… y Harmenszoon era su segundo nombre. Oye no te rías, pensó que sería mal visto si me llamaba directamente Rembrandt Keinkz así que…"

— "Lo bautizó como Harmenszoon Lerricken van Kleinkz Guerrit" — se escuchó una voz femenina.

— "¿Sabías que es de mala educación meterte en las conversaciones ajenas Roxx?" — Ella sonrió — "Demonio de mujer, mira te presento a…"

— "Hillary, si ya me comentó Spen. Hola, soy Roxx" — comentó la chica — "Mucho gusto"

— "Igual"

Klein se le quedó viendo con una sonrisa muy maliciosa — "¿Y te deja…?"

— "Y por si ibas a hacer el comentario, anda con Kai, así que… me dejó que pudiera visitarte"

— "Te mandó a volar"

Roxx le dirigió una mirada muy dura y luego sonrió de forma muy… aterradora — "Según me dijeron no fui la única…"

— "Ya" — se encogió de hombros — "Zinn…"

— "No"

La voz profunda de Spencer les hizo volver la vista a Hillary y Klein. Ella sonrió más ampliamente.

— "Estábamos en el balcón privado cuando…" — miró a Spencer quien afirmó — "...un lindo rubio… " — hubo una pausa mientras pedía una bebida para ella y el ruso — "¿Sabes qué se puede ver desde ese balcón?"

Klein le miró fijamente y soltó una carcajada — "Sin duda… ¿No viste a alguien más… quizá con un chico más bajo?"

— "Si… pero más guapo" — Klein se encogió de hombros — "Más fuerte y definitivamente con más personalidad a quien perseguían…"

— "Más aburrido y que acorralaron"

Spencer se movió incómodo.

— "Admito que no es un fiestero como otros… y según vimos no estuvo mucho tiempo '_acorralado'_ ¿Verdad Spen?" — el ruso no hizo ningún gesto — "El caso es que me hizo recordar lo sucedido hace dos meses"

Spencer sonrió imperceptiblemente, fue tan fugaz es sonrisa que Hillary creyó haberla imaginado.

— "Verás Hillary, estábamos en una fiesta en…" — sonrió — "Copenague, Dristall para ser precisa cuando…"

— "¿Tregua?" — dijo con una sonrisa que le hizo parecer aún más atractivo.

— "No lo sé" — dijo con coquetería — "Creo que a Hillary le interesaría esta historia… es…"

— "Es una pérdida de tiempo y no, no es interesante" — y dirigiéndose a Spencer — "Te presento a mis amigas… como si fueran mis hermanas" — Spencer elevó una ceja — "Bueno, a las que quiero como si fueran mis hermanas y a veces me gustaría que lo fueran, y…"

— "Hey Klein… los Limme2 dicen que vayas, empezarán en poco — interrumpió un chico de cabello magenta, pintura gris y roja en el rostro y traje de cuero con adornos metálicos — "Oh… lo siento yo…" — empezó a tartamudear al notar al gigante ruso.

— "Gracias Blinx, lleva mi guitarra" — le dijo mientras se la extendía y dirigiéndose a los otros — "Y ¿Cómo me pagan? Enseñándoles a ser crueles y despiadadas…" — Spencer ni se dignó en verlo, Roxx soltó una carcajada — "Soy tan incomprendido" — y con una exagerada actuación se levantó.

Hillary se sobresaltó cuando Klein le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

— "Espérame, no tardaré mucho y seguiremos con nuestra cita, tus preguntas y tu gusto tan explícito sobre mí" — soltó la carcajada y se fue.

Roxx giró a ver a la sonrojada Hillary y luego al más huraño ruso — "¿Spen?"

Spencer no contestó.

---oooOooo---

Una figura se escondía entre las sombras de una columna al final de la semiluneta derecha del lugar. Su rostro estaba serio, su ánimo oscuro y tan agresivo que ninguno que lo conociera se atrevería a acercársele… excepto uno. Pero no estaba de casualidad, lo había buscado y permanecía a su lado, no solo cubriéndole de miradas indiscretas sino porque era importante que estuviera ahí.

— "No lograrás nada escondiéndote"

— "Hn"

— "Sí, te escondes… aunque no estoy seguro por qué… o de quien"

— "…"

Tala sonrió

— "No solo crecen tulipanes en Holanda ¿Verdad?" — insistió un anormalmente locuaz pelirrojo.

— "La caída sería dolorosa desde aquí"

— "Depen… Illiä acaba de entrar" — dijo interrumpiéndose y poniéndose serio — "Viene con dos. Ian dice que cuatro en el estacionamiento" — dijo mirando su teléfono — "¿Irás?"

— "Si. Quédate"

— "Ten cuidado"

Kai desapareció entre la multitud y entró por la cuarta puerta que dijo que existía. Tala notó como la persona llamada Illiä lo siguió y entró… la puerta se cerró.

Tala contuvo el aliento… cuando alguien se acercó… vio como giraba y regresaba por donde vino.

_- 'Ten mucho cuidado, Kai_' – susurró para sí.

-----ooooOoooo-----

¿Hola?

Siii, me tardé mucho. Solo espero que acepten mis disculpas. En verdad no quise dejarlo a medias y no lo pretendo solo… solo me he sentido sin ganas de sentarme a escribir y no quería que se reflejara en la historia. Así que en cada momento que tenía 'ganas' me sentaba a transcribir mi cuadernito.

Si, es patético, pero siempre encontraba una excusa para evitar sentarme a escribir… aún en este momento espero que la historia no se lea aburrida… bueno tan aburrida. No lo sé, espero que me pase esa sensación de aburrimiento que tengo, pueda ser que el calor me tenga así y en cuanto llueva todo vuelva otra vez a su cause.

Gracias a todos los que me han escrito y apoyado. Solo ténganme un poquito de paciencia para salir de esta sensación y ponerme al día en mi trabajo y universidad.

Un abrazo a todos.


End file.
